The Ikari Legacy
by AngelNo13Bardiel
Summary: The people once connected to NERV are about to find out that, sometimes, the ghosts of the past just won't stay buried... -SxA/Story completed/C&C appreciated/Please review-
1. Butterflies and Hurricanes

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Evangelion or any of the characters, they're still property of…well, whoever owns them these days. This fic's got nothing to do with Rebuild, just the original series/movies. This one takes place after the events of **THE IKARI IDENTITY**/**THE IKARI SUPREMACY**/**THE IKARI ULTIMATUM**/**THE AYANAMI SANCTIONS** (specifically, six months after the last chapter of **SANCTIONS**), so read them first if you haven't. And lastly, 'this' is thoughts and "this" is speech.

**-THE IKARI LEGACY-**

Chapter 1: Butterflies and Hurricanes

Darkness…it stretched out in every direction to Shinji Ikari. No light, no sound, not even a sense of him either standing on the ground or floating. It held an almost-seductive pull, the urge to just sink into it and forget everything. He could feel other presences there, but couldn't see anything. "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

"There are none here but the forgotten," a soft female voice answered him.

"We are who you have let slip away," an older male voice also spoke up.

Shinji turned in every direction, but could only see more darkness. "W-what do you mean? Who are you? What do you want from me?"

To Shinji's left, a familiar image materialized out of the shadows. "You cannot escape who you are," someone who looked like his father said. "No matter how you choose to live your life, you are what circumstances have made you into."

"I would have nothing to say to you," Shinji replied, "even if you _were_ real. But you're not…Father is dead."

"How wrong you are about that," the image of Gendo Ikari said, his tone just as Shinji remembered it. "I live on through your memories. You can _never_ escape those."

"Just leave me alone!" Shinji yelled, placing his hands over his ears. "I've moved on with a normal life, free of you or NERV or Angels or EVAs."

"But those factors all helped to create the person you are," the image countered. "You cannot simply ignore that, no matter how much you wish to."

Shinji sank to his knees, uncovering his ears. "I know that…I understand and accept it. But why can't you just _leave me alone_?!" he shouted, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Because there are still sins on your hands," he heard his father's voice say.

"Your sins are not mine," Shinji retorted, still not looking at him.

"Then what of me?" the female voice said, causing Shinji to open his eyes. He was back on the railway car he'd seen in his dreams many times before. Across from him, slightly obscured by sunlight, was someone who looked a lot like Rei Ayanami. "Did you not fail me as well? _That_ is something you both have in common."

"Rei…" Shinji said quietly. He hung his head, a great sadness coming over him. "I…I…"

"I came to you in a time of need, afraid of both someone searching for me and my own power," Rei began. "And you simply let me walk right out of your life."

"I-I did no such thing!" Shinji insisted. "Asuka and I listened and gave you assurance. We even offered you a chance to return to Tokyo-3 and have someone protect you!" He looked down again, whispering the rest of his argument. "It was you who left us…"

"Placing blame on another?" Rei asked. "It seems you have been taking up Sohryu's bad habits." He could feel an almost-sinister smile on the image. "You had every chance to stop me, you both could have run into the night after me. But you chose to let me return to my self-exile and decide for myself." She stood from the bench and walked over, looming over Shinji's seated form. "You could have prevented my disappearance. _That_ is your sin."

Shinji could feel himself begin crying, the tears streaming down his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He screamed through clenched teeth, "You're _not_ Rei Ayanami. _**Just**_. _**Leave**_._** Me**_._** Alone**_!"

* * *

Shinji sat up suddenly, a hushed gasp escaping his throat. His vision focused after a few moments of silence, broken only by the sound of his ragged breathing. He was no longer in the darkness or the railway car, but back in the room he shared with Asuka. He reached up and wiped away the sweat from his forehead, covering his eyes with his hand. 'Damn…another one of those dreams,' he thought.

"Shinji…" the voice of Asuka Langley Sohryu came from beside him. "As much _fun_ as it is to be woken from a sound sleep by you panicking," she mocked while sitting up, dressed only in her underwear, "I'm a young woman who _needs_ her beauty sleep."

"Sorry…" Shinji said before he could stop himself.

Asuka sighed. "Still falling back on that, are you?" she asked, her tone playful but sleepy. She gave him a light push on the arm. "I'm just kidding, baka."

"I know that," Shinji replied. "It was only a bad dream, that's all."

"Anything you'd like to share?" Asuka questioned, some concern in her voice.

Shinji didn't want to worry her with his negative thoughts, so he shook his head. "It was nothing…nothing at all…" He laid back down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to wake you. Let's just go back to sleep."

Asuka paused for a moment before shrugging. "Suit yourself," she said, also laying back down. "Now don't wake me again, or I _promise_ you'll regret it."

Shinji laughed a little. "Yes, ma'am." He pulled her closer and slowly shut his eyes, hoping his night wouldn't be interrupted by any more haunting visions. At least tomorrow had the potential to be _much_ better.

* * *

"So…what're you doing tonight, Shinji?" Toji Suzuhara asked. It was the following day, and all was going along as usual…although, given the _real_ truth about Second Impact was now out in the open, that usually meant more _actual_ schoolwork now. It was their final year at Tokyo-3 Junior High, next year it would be off to high school. But, for the moment, it was lunch…which mostly consisted of small talk.

"Yeah," Kensuke Aida chimed in. "We were thinking of heading down to the arcade and-"

"You know I can't," Shinji answered, then realized something. "Oh wait…I guess you _don't_ know."

"Know what?" Toji questioned.

"Tonight is our…anniversary," Shinji replied, blushing slightly. "Mine and Asuka's, I mean." It had been one year ago today that they had both shared those three words with each other…and some _other_ things. That thought was what brought on his blush.

"Oh…okay," Kensuke replied, turning to Toji. "Yours and Hikari's was a while back, wasn't it?"

"Heh…yeah it was. And we had a pretty good time," Toji said, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, don't go asking about me, what about our friend here?" They both turned their attention back to the former Third Child. "So, Shinji…is tonight finally gonna be 'the night'?" the taller boy queried, grinning. "You _know_ what I mean."

"Yeah, are you and Red finally going to make that leap?" Kensuke asked, his grin just as wide.

Shinji blushed and shook his head. "Look, you both know that isn't any of your business," he flatly said. "And no, I already told you…" he paused, looking over at Asuka, who was in the middle of her own conversation with Hikari, "we'll get to that when it feels _right_." In truth, it had been _right_ more than a few times since…but he wasn't going to tell _them_ that.

"Well…how about at least tell us your plans," Toji asked, looking disappointed at his friend's explanation.

"I…guess I could do that," Shinji admitted. "But don't tell her," he looked at Toji, "or Hikari." He leaned in and began telling them about the surprise he was going to spring on Asuka.

The girl in question, meanwhile, was deep into her own conversation across the room. "I don't know _what_ he has planned for the evening," she told her friend. "But I'm sure it'll be great. I've got this one dress I've been _dying_ to wear for such an occasion." Her face broke out in a smirk. "Oh, I think he's going to just love it."

Hikari Horaki nodded. "I'm just glad to see you both still doing well," she mused. She had stopped wearing her hair in pigtails during the last six months, now letting her long brown hair hang freely. Asuka was glad she did, she thought it made her friend look much more mature. "You think he's going to get you anything as nice as that?"

Asuka followed to where she was pointing, the silver chain and blue topaz pendant she had been wearing since her most recent birthday. "I don't think he'll have to go _that_ far again so soon," she replied, toying with the pendant between her index finger and thumb. Her sight trailed over to the window, where the early-morning rain had lessened but was still falling. Her gaze traveled to an area across the street, to a figure wearing a grey rain slicker. She couldn't make out anything about their appearance, other than being just slightly shorter than herself. Something about this person caused the small hairs on the back of her neck to prick up.

"Asuka?" Hikari asked, noticing her friend had stopped listening. She touched her shoulder. "Asuka, what is it?"

Asuka turned back to the other girl, her face blank. "There's someone out there that-" She cut herself off as she turned back to where she had been looking…and found no one there any longer. She searched the street a few more times before returning her attention to Hikari. "Never mind, must have been imagining things. Now, you were saying?" As her friend repeated what she had been saying, the redhead could not get that image out of her mind. She couldn't be sure…but something in her said that they had been _observing_ her.

* * *

Misato Katsuragi sat at her desk, looking at the paperwork before her. She slumped in her seat, but was silently glad that it wasn't anywhere _near_ the amount she used to have to do for NERV. Taking a major's position in the JSSDF had ended up being a more quiet affair than she had thought it would be. 'That's just because it's peacetime,' she mentally noted. 'And I only deal with things within _our_ borders…it's a different world out there.'

Misato looked at her watch, it was a quarter after eight in the evening. By now, Shinji and Asuka should have been well into their celebration. 'One year already…I'm so happy for them both, probably having the time of their lives,' she thought, smiling. She had prodded the boy for details, but he wanted it to be a secret…for everybody but him, apparently. 'I've seen some of his other surprises, so this should be good. What a romantic, that one…'

At that moment, the office door opened and Maya Ibuki poked her head inside. "Major, you have a call on line six."

"Huh?" Misato looked over at her phone. "I don't see a light."

"It's a secure line, ma'am," Maya told her. "I think it might be urgent."

"Alright…" Misato replied, a little puzzled. "Thanks, Maya." As the lieutenant stepped back out of the office, the older woman picked up the receiver and pressed the '6' key. "This is Major Katsuragi, who am I speaking to?"

"Major, this is Ezra Kramer," a deep male voice said. "You know who I am, right?"

Misato instantly sat upright in her chair. Of course she knew who the director of the CIA was. "Yes sir, I am aware of who I am speaking with. If you'll pardon my asking, just what did you need with me? There are plenty of people here above my pay grade-"

"I have a…situation that may be a personal matter to you," Director Kramer began. "If you're not sitting down, I advise you to do so."

As Misato listened to Kramer's explanation, her demeanor became more and more worried with every moment. "I…I understand, sir. I'll get someone on it right away. I have just the person in mind. And thank you for the warning." As she placed the phone back in its cradle, she quickly reached into her jacket and pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled quickly through the speed-dial numbers, trying two of them and getting messages before choosing a third and finally managing to get another person to pick up.

"I wasn't expecting this call for a while," Kaji Ryoji's voice came over the line. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Look, Kaji," Misato said, her voice as sharp and serious as she could manage, "I don't have time right now. You're still in the country, right?"

"Yeah, the flight isn't for a few more hours," Kaji replied. "And based on your tone, I don't think this is a social call. Is there something wrong?"

"I need you to come in," Misato stated. "We have a…well, describing it includes the word 'cluster', let's just say that much. I need to you to coordinate with a field team." She paused, sighing heavily. "Shinji and Asuka…they might be in some serious danger."

* * *

Meanwhile, the two teens were enjoying a nice slow dance after their meal. The place Shinji had chosen had an extensive European menu and an open ballroom floor in the center of the restaurant. He had looked for over two weeks for something that Asuka would greatly enjoy, finding the location just a few days ago and immediately placing reservations. It was quite some distance from the apartment, almost on the other side of the city…but based on the contented smile on her face now, he knew he had made the right call. "I guess those dance lessons a few months back were a good idea after all," he thought aloud.

"Told you so," Asuka commented, smiling and laying her head on his shoulder. She was dressed in a tight red dress with a deep neckline, hugging every curve _just_ right. Shinji had to admit, it somehow made her even _more_ beautiful than normal. Her necklace and pendant hung down her front, the dress accenting them nicely. "It was an excellent meal…Gott, I haven't had German food in _forever_. And then you follow that with a dance? I've got to say…if you're trying to earn points with me, you're near the high score."

"I just wanted to show you what you mean to me," Shinji whispered, his lips just a few inches from her ear. He had chosen a dark blue suit with a black tie for his attire, and Asuka had given him a thumbs-up and a wink in appreciation. He wasn't used to wearing such an outfit, but this night was worth it. "I love you so much."

"And I love you too, baka-Shinji," Asuka replied, the insult now a familiar term of endearment to them both. They raised their heads from each other's shoulders and met in a brief but intense kiss, neither wishing the moment would end. As they parted, the redhead sighed and leaned toward his right ear. "I've got a little surprise for you, too," she said, her tone sensual. "I was thinking when this was over, we could go back home and…" She whispered the rest almost inaudibly to him, enjoying watching his calm expression falter and the blush form.

Shinji stopped mid-step and looked at her, the redness on his face speaking loud enough. "Asuka…" he began after regaining his composure and continuing their dance. "And who was it that always called _me_ a hentai?" he teased, a grin appearing on his face.

"It's your fault," Asuka countered, her voice still a breathy whisper. "Besides, that's usually what couples do on their anniversary. Trust me, if there's a good night, it's _tonight_. But don't ask me to do anything weird, because I w-" She cut herself off, looking at something past him.

Shinji noticed her mid-sentence halt and stopped their movement. "Asuka, what is it?"

Asuka didn't say anything, she just nodded her head in the direction behind him. Shinji turned to the side, looking out of the large front window. "Right there, off to the left," the redhead said. He saw what she was looking at, the person wearing the grey rain clicker standing across the street. "I saw them out of the window at school today…I think they're watching us."

Shinji focused as much as he could on the person, but could not make out anything identifying about them, the hood of their raincoat obscuring any features. Something about them, though, made his instincts sharpen and come alive. He watched as they made some movement under their garment, then saw a quick flash of metal. As he spotted what they were carrying, he didn't waste a second. "_Gun_! _Everybody get down_!" he shouted, grabbing Asuka and pulling them both through the now-panicking crowd as the front window shattered in a burst of gunfire and screams erupted around the room.

Asuka quickly recovered and felt her training kick in, following Shinji through the crowd and toward the heavy metal door to the kitchen where several rounds hit the other side while they were there. As they paused, Shinji spoke up. "Who…what the hell…"

"Let's just get out of here for now, we'll get answers later," Asuka interrupted. Shinji nodded, following her through the kitchen and the frightened staff, out of the back door and onto the city streets. "Shit…should have brought my phone," she thought aloud. She spotted some alleys nearby. "Here, we'll take this way."

Shinji followed her close behind, running down several side-streets and access pathways until they hit an open road. They quickly crossed, darting around and between cars as they headed further back into town. They continued this mad dash back to more populated parts of the city for another fifteen minutes, both of them having to stop down a narrow street to catch their breath. "Are…are you sure we're…far enough away?" he asked, breathing heavily. Regular sparring or not, this was still intense.

"I don't know," Asuka replied, her hands on her knees. She looked around the area, but there was very little in the way of people. "Okay…I think the next thing we should do is get in touch with Misato. If nothing else, it'll give us some armed help…I hope." She raised her head to take in a deep breath, but caught sight of their pursuer on top of a low wall just behind him. "Shinji, incoming!"

Shinji heard Asuka's shout, turning around just in time to see their assailant land on the ground. They quickly closed the distance and attempted to strike the boy, which he barely dodged. Asuka came to his aid, throwing a solid punch at the attacker, catching them in the ribs but having no effect on them. They speedily grabbed hold of the arm that struck them and delivered a quick kick to the redhead's midsection, leaving her sprawled on the pavement and coughing several times.

Shinji's expression turned to pure rage as he looked from Asuka to their attacker. He threw several hooks and jabs in their direction, each one blocked or sidestepped skillfully. They managed to slip behind him and put the former Third Child in a chokehold, him trying to escape it through a series of elbows to his assailant's stomach. Noticing that none were having any effect, he grabbed onto the arm around his throat and attempted to loosen it. As he felt unconsciousness creep up, Asuka got back to her feet and struck the attacker hard in the face, causing them to lose their grip on Shinji's neck. He took the opportunity to brace himself and throw them over his shoulder and into the brick wall.

As the attacker regained their footing, they saw both teens move toward them, attempting to restrain their opponent. Before they could get that far, however, the assailant caught the boy by his right arm and twisted it, redirecting him to the ground while simultaneously sweeping their left foot to take the girl's legs out from under her and leave her next to him. Shinji looked up from where he had landed to see the barrel of a TMP machine pistol pointed at him, ready to deliver a burst. That never happened, though, as a single gunshot sounded and a spray of red mist came from under the attacker's hood. There was just a moment where they stood still, then fell hard to the pavement and moved no longer.

Shinji lay very still for a moment, watching his attacker's body, before looking over at where the shot came from. He let out a deep breath when he saw the shooter. Kaji reached up to his ear and began speaking. "This is Ryoji, I have the children. Target is down, I repeat, target is down." He holstered his sidearm, walking over to the two teens. "Cut that one a bit close, eh? See why you should at least _tell_ Misato where you're going?"

"Kaji," Asuka said, her tone relieved, "if I were the old me, I'd take you right now." She stood from where she'd been knocked down, brushing herself off. "I think I'll just settle for a simple 'thanks' now, though."

"I'm just glad you're both okay," Kaji replied. "No serious injuries, right?" They both felt around and examined themselves before shaking their heads. "Well, _that's_ good news." He walked over to the assailant's body and pulled back the hood. "Damn…I was hoping Kramer was wrong about this," he thought aloud.

Shinji and Asuka stepped over to see what he was talking about. As the attacker's face came into view, the boy couldn't hold back a sharp gasp but stayed quiet. "T…that looks like…" the redhead said. Kaji nodded solemnly, the figure on the ground looked _indeed_ like Rei Ayanami. The hair was brown, but it seemed to be her. As she inspected closer, the former Second Child realized something. "Wait…this…this isn't her, is it?" she asked, to which the older man nodded again. The features were the same, but the skin was almost a ghostly white and the eyes were a much paler red and the roots of her hair were a solid white color. "Kaji…what _is_ this? What's going on?"

Kaji sighed heavily. "It's not good, Asuka," he replied, "that much I know." He stood and looked at them again. "I know you've both got a lot of questions…believe me, so do _I_…but, for now, let's get you two checked out. At least Misato knows you're alright, so that's one less worry." He led them along to the end of the street, where an SUV pulled up and several JSSDF soldiers exited, heading for the body for pick-up.

As the three of them piled into the van, Shinji took one last look at the scene on the street. 'Rei…I'm so sorry,' he thought sadly. 'The dream was right…I _did_ fail you.'

* * *

Far away, a pair of eyes watched the readouts on a computer screen. "Hmm…looks like Eight is out of commission," a voice with a heavy accent mused, typing commands into a keyboard. "That is unfortunate, but hardly a permanent setback. I'll simply have to ready the next one." They continued scrolling through the data onscreen. "I will have to admit…for a failed project, those two both handled themselves well. Whatever the outcome, it will provide useful data." There was a pause as the person made a satisfied smile. "This should be.…_interesting_."

**-To be continued…-**

**A/N:** Well, this certainly began on an exciting note, didn't it? I delivered you both romance and action (although we _all_ know which I'm better at). Don't worry if you're a bit confused, my little monsters…all will be revealed soon enough. And don't fret that this chapter's kinda short, the following ones will hopefully be longer (maybe more along the length of **SANCTIONS**' first three chapters).

Other than those points, I don't really have a lot to say this time. I _did_ at least fit in a scene with Shinji and Asuka slow-dancing (a hallmark, practically a requirement, of older A/S stories…and by older, I mean pre-2003/2004).

And because it's a part of the storyline that started it, it's "song-to-scene" time again. During the aforementioned dance, find and listen to _Echo_ by **Incubus** (a band Ash and I think you should be listening to if you don't already). This was kind of a tough call, to be honest. I know _so many_ really fitting songs for a sweet and tender A/S moment.

Pre-read was, yet again, done by Ash. Thank you kindly, ma'am. Now roll up your sleeves, we've still got a few more before this is over.

As usual: good comments will be appreciated, bad ones will be ignored (or kept for firewood). But I do favor good/helpful criticism, so send it my way! And review! Even if it's not positive, review!

**-AngelNo13Bardiel-**


	2. If You Want Peace, Prepare for War

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer. Some characters that appear here (and did previously in **THE AYANAMI SANCTIONS** chapter 3) are not mine, they belong to Vertigo/DC Comics. Also, there's a number of Bourne series characters that are going to appear for the remainder of the story. They're not my property as well, they either belong to the estate of Robert Ludlum or the assorted screenwriters that worked on the movies.

**-THE IKARI LEGACY-**

Chapter 2: If You Want Peace…Prepare for War

"It's not that bad, really," the nurse said as she dabbed iodine at the cut just above Shinji's left eye, making him just barely flinch. She was a young woman in her mid-twenties, cute and black-haired. "This was the worst of it. The rest is just minor bruising and lacerations. We didn't have to stitch a thing. You're lucky it didn't end up worse, from what I heard. There's just one thing, though." She dropped her voice to just a whisper. "Why's your friend over there giving me the evil eye?"

"My hearing is better than that," Asuka's voice came from across the room, where she sat on one of the examination tables. It had been several hours since the attack, and they were now in the infirmary deep within the Geofront, in what used to be the NERV branch of Tokyo-3 but had since become a main JSSDF base. "And that's because that's my _boyfriend_ you're getting touchy-feely with," she said in a tone that made her mood perfectly clear.

"_Oh_…" the nurse replied, standing back up and facing Asuka. "I apologize for any misunderstanding, miss Sohryu." She moved toward the door. "Major Katsuragi should be arriving in just a moment. If you need anything until then, just step outside and ask."

As the door closed again, Shinji looked at Asuka. "You know you didn't have to be that hostile with her, right?" he asked. "She was just doing her job."

Asuka huffed, crossing her arms. "Yeah, yeah, I know that. It's just…" She trailed off, looking down at her attire. "I'm still _really_ mad about this," she said, motioning to the various bits of damage to her dress. "Do you have _any_ idea what this thing cost? I swear, _somebody_ is going to reimburse me for this."

"Hey, this suit wasn't exactly cheap," Shinji answered, showing her where the left sleeve had partially ripped loose. "But I was more worried whether or not _you_ were okay. _That's_ more important than some piece of clothing."

Asuka smiled at him, blushing slightly. "Thanks for the concern, baka." She lifted her head high. "But what were you worried about? I'm the great Asuka Langley Sohryu, remember?"

"Of course, how could I ever forget _that_?" Shinji said with a laugh. His expression falter just a second later. "Asuka, you…you don't that was actually Rei…do you?"

Asuka sighed heavily. "Shinji, that's almost the tenth time you've asked me," she replied. "I know exactly what you do right now, which is the equivalent of zilch."

"I knew it, you know," Shinji said quietly. "I knew we shouldn't have let her leave the last time we saw her. I just had a bad feeling then, and now…"

Pausing for a moment to think over her words, Asuka had just enough time to open her mouth before the door opened again and Misato practically ran inside. "Oh my God, I'm so glad you're both alright," the older woman said, hugging Asuka tightly before moving on to Shinji. As she released him, she took a deep breath and straightened her uniform before speaking up again. "I'd love to say I'm taking you both home, but I need you to follow me to the briefing room. We've got some visitors that'll hopefully clear a lot of this up. And Ritsuko's almost done with her examination of the body, should be less than a half-hour until we have her input."

Shinji and Asuka both nodded and stood up, following their guardian out of the infirmary and down the familiar halls of what used to be NERV back into the main complex, finally arriving in the wide-open briefing room. Seated at one side of the large table were three men in dark suits, at the other end sat Kaji. "Ah good, you're here," he said. "Everything alright? No serious injuries, nothing broken?" Both children shook their heads while sitting down, wondering just what they were about to hear. "That's great to hear," the spy said before turning his attention to the room's other occupants. "Gentlemen, I believe some introductions are in order?"

"Before we begin," a man with dark brown hair in his late-forties said, "It should be understood that none of what is said here leaves this room." He looked over at Shinji and Asuka. "You're both civilians, but given what kind of secrets you're _already_ privy to, we'll just call that a formality. Is that clear?" Both teens looked around the room at the others before nodding. "Very well, then." He extended his hand to Misato, who accepted it firmly. "I'm Deputy Director Conklin. And these are Agents Vosen and Rawlins," he finished, motioning to the other two agents, one with graying hair in his fifties and the other slightly younger with black hair. "Vosen, if you would."

The grey-haired agent plugged a flash drive into the table's console, quickly displaying various bits of data and pictures along the far wall. "Major," Conklin questioned, "do you know anything about three high-level assassinations that took place within the last few weeks?"

"I've heard some rumblings from higher-ups about it," Misato replied. "but aside from that, no details."

Conklin nodded at Vosen, who typed in a long string of keys, the wall now displaying the picture of a dark-skinned man in glasses and a dossier. "Nykwana Wombosi, former warlord. Now a diplomat and agency asset."

"Warlord?" Misato asked, concerned.

Conklin shrugged. "You can't pick and choose who you'll need in the shadows," he said. "You'll agree with me on that, Agent Ryoji?" Kaji nodded, a solemn look on his face. The images on the wall changed to several crime-scene photographs. "Mister Wombosi was found three weeks ago in his Paris vacation home, a single stab wound between the ribs and through his left lung." He nodded at Vosen again, who displayed the next dossier, this time a European male. "Vladimir Neski, formerly of the information brokerage company and SEELE subsidiary Treadstone, these days an arms dealer and smuggler. We were looking into acquiring him alive in the hopes of leading us to a few targets in Russia." The pictures changed again, another crime scene. "Neski was killed less than a week later, one shot to the forehead from close range with a small-caliber firearm."

Vosen cycled to the next file, this one an older American man. "_This_ is why we're here, though," Conklin continued, his tone heavy. "CIA Section Chief Ward Abbot…a grave loss for the agency and a close personal friend." He hung his head and sighed, unable to look at the photos. "Abbot was found in a CIA field office only six days ago, his neck broken swiftly."

"Begging your pardon, sir," Asuka spoke up after a lengthy pause, "and I _am_ sorry for your loss, but…what does this have to do with _us_?"

"Your attacker, miss Sohryu," Conklin answered. The wall displayed several surveillance images, some in color and some in black-and-white, all zoomed in on the same person…and it looked eerily identical to Rei. "The agency has an untold rule that we don't think of anything as random or happenstance, so you can guess what we think of this. It's simply too great to be a coincidence." He fixed his attention on Shinji. "Mister Ikari, do you think what killed these men and attacked you last night was Rei Ayanami?"

Shinji didn't hesitate for a second. "No sir," he replied, shaking his head. "I know my friend…and that wasn't her."

"You're right about that, Shinji," Ritsuko Akagi added as she stepped into the room, looking at Shinji and Asuka. "I'm glad to know you weren't seriously hurt." Ritsuko walked over to Conklin, shaking his hand. "Sir, I'm sorry for the interruption."

Conklin shook his head. "Not at all, doctor," he said, taking a seat at the table. "I guess this means you've finished your examination, am I right?"

"Indeed," Ritsuko answered, plugging a cable from her laptop to the console, the tabletop now displaying an anatomical analysis. "As I was saying, Shinji is correct…this is _not_ Rei Ayanami. It's a modified clone of her."

"_Clone_?" Misato asked. "But I thought all of that technology was under guard in the MAGI here?"

"It should be," Ritsuko answered. "It appears, however, that _someone_ who shouldn't has access to it."

"What makes you so sure it's a clone?" Conklin ventured.

"Its genetic information," Ritsuko explained. "Rei is already an artificial life form, so cloning what was, essentially, already a clone results in degraded DNA." She typed at her laptop for a few seconds, showing a DNA analysis. "I took a sample and ran it against what's on file for Rei. It was a match, but…the sample was _already_ degraded by the time I examined it. Which also explains the alterations in the clone's appearance." A picture of the clone's body was displayed, the eyes open and hair dye washed out. "Not all that dissimilar from albinism, actually. But it isn't, it's just the result of genetic degradation." She quickly removed the image from view, noticing how uncomfortable it made Shinji. "I'd say, based on calculations, this one's less than a month old. And given the rate of deterioration, they wouldn't last longer than a couple of years at most."

"Let's go back to the 'modified' part," Kaji spoke up. "What did you mean by that?"

Ritsuko clicked a few keys, the table display changing to show an x-ray of the clone. Internally, there was a unfamiliar system beginning at its brain and moving to every part of its body. "Keep in mind, that's just what _can_ be seen. Given the lack of a soul, this thing shouldn't be able to live at all. What we're looking at is a fairly advanced system of electrical networks for control. So calling it a 'clone' is actually false. It's more of an advanced automaton with a living exterior. Think human-sized, unarmored Evangelion without the AT field capabilities."

"How do you know it _can't_ project one?" Asuka queried.

"When I cut open the chest cavity, I found this," Ritsuko began, switching the picture to one showing something that looked a lot like an S2 organ. "But it's not what it appears to be. Cores are, from what we've observed, made of a much more hardened material than this is. Functionally, it's no different than a normal human heart. But _genetically_, it was sent a signal to recreate the same organ that exists in Rei's body. It's simply _mimicking_ an S2 organ."

"So at least there was never a danger of it being able to use an AT field," Misato said, sighing. "Well, that's _one_ silver lining today…"

"Now, this spot here," Ritsuko continued, pointing at something at the center of the brain, "is the control core. The power supply is stored here, small buy _very_ powerful. They would probably last longer than the body would. It's also what monitors and regulates the body, just like a normal brain…and it sends and receives data remotely."

"Sends and receives?" Conklin asked. "To where?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "Unfortunately, Agent Ryoji's kill shot impacted the 'black box', so to speak, so retrieving anything from it is next to impossible." She turned to Shinji and Asuka. "Not that I'm saying he shouldn't have made the decision to save you, just that I wish he had chosen a better spot."

"Hey, didn't have time to make anything more than a snap decision," Kaji replied.

"It's not your fault, Kaji," Ritsuko told him. "It's not as if you _knew_ what you were dealing with." Turning back to everyone, she continued. "With a little workaround hardwiring, I managed to patch into its basic functions and test everything. It behaves in relation to most physical stimuli as you would expect, enhanced by the training Rei underwent-"

"Wait a minute," Misato interrupted. "_How_ does it have her skills?"

"It's only a hypothesis," Ritsuko began, "but the theory of genetic memory, which explains learned instincts in animals throughout the world, makes for a plausible explanation. Just being _created_ from Rei caused it have her skills, no mental degradation. And all the more dangerous, given its lack of emotional response to stimuli. Pain is also not a factor, the receptors aren't even _there_."

"The perfectly-built-and-designed soldier," Conklin mused. "Something of _immense_ value to any and every government. Jesus, we've stepped in something bad."

"If this is any indication, you're right about that," Ritsuko said, pulling up another image. This one was the back of the clone's neck, showing the numbers '08' just barely hidden by its hair. "Laser-imprinted tag. There's no way to tell how many there are-"

"-so we just have to assume there's at least _seven_ more of these somewhere," Misato finished for her. "This gets better and better all the time."

"And this is _hardly_ the work of amateurs," Ritsuko continued. "Or even most scientists, really. This kind of technology isn't even available to most countries, let alone the amount of people who know how it works. I can say, in as far as what _I_ know, there are only a few people left who know how NERV's cloning technology work…and they're all working here."

"I hate to repeat a point," Asuka spoke up, "but you still haven't said why it tried to kill _us_. This information's all well and everything, but it doesn't tell _that_ part."

Conklin sighed, leaning forward in his seat. "The three men that were assassinated," he said. "They had one thing in common aside from their killer." He nodded to Vosen, who pulled up a long list of various documents and charts. "Each one was the link between Commander Ikari and the members of SEELE he had eliminated. _They_ were how he managed to get the Committee to turn on each other."

Shinji stared at the readouts and documents onscreen, feeling he finally understood why he had been targeted. "We're loose ends."

Conklin nodded. "That would be my best guess. I can't say if _all_ of you are being targeted, but it's best to assume that for the time being. There was also something else." The screen brought back up one of the dossiers, opening to a recently-added section. "Abbot was looking into the whereabouts of some of SEELE's funds that had gone missing. I don't know if you're aware of this, but the Committee was hoarding a vast sum of money for its 'project'. And given that they were designing an apocalypse, they didn't care too much that the world outside of them was just _barely_ able to sustain itself. After their deaths, most of it was discreetly confiscated and divided up among the countries where it was harbored."

"But at least a _portion_ was missing, huh?" Kaji asked.

"Indeed," Conklin admitted. "Although calling it a 'portion' is selling it short. We suspect this man had some involvement in the securing and transport of the actual currency." The picture on the wall changed to another dossier, this one a familiar face to a few people in the room. "I take it you recognize him, Dr. Akagi?"

Ritsuko's eyes narrowed. "Roque…even dead, you're still causing problems," she said, frowning deeply. "So how much was missing?"

"We can't get an accurate number, given discrepancies," Conklin replied, "but it was around the equivalent of five _billion_ U.S. dollars."

Kaji let out a long whistle. "More than enough to fund a good-size army."

"You combine that with _that_," Conklin said, pointing at the '08' marking picture, "you can see why this is being kept as quiet as it is." He leaned back in his seat. "We took the liberty of running the serial numbers of the weapon that it used. It came back to one piece from a confiscation stockpile that went missing four years ago from a Navy armory. Given Neski's arms-dealing business, it's not out-of-the-question to say that was how his killer acquired it. And probably the rest of that stash, as well."

A long, heavy silence fell over the room as the former members of NERV looked over the information. "So…" Misato finally spoke up, "what you're saying is, there's someone out there with access to highly classified and illegal NERV technology making clones from one of our former pilots, arming them, more than likely targeting us for clean-up, and using SEELE's funding to do it all?" She slumped in her chair, rubbing at her temples. "I hope you've got some kind of a plan, because I'm _way_ too sober for this."

Conklin sat forward, taking a deep breath. "There _is_ an idea, yes," he began. "First things first…" A picture came up on the wall, images from a traffic camera near Misato's apartment building showing their attacker watching the structure. "If it were going after anyone else in here, it would have simply infiltrated the Geofront. Instead, it chose to locate the Second and Third Children. The theory, for _now_ at least, is that the Children are the main targets." He sighed again, looking weary. "I don't know how else to go about it, so I'm just going to be frank." He turned to look at Shinji and Asuka. "We're going to set a trap for more of these things…and we need you two to be the bait."

"_Excuse me_?!" Misato raised her voice, standing from her seat and placing her palms on the table. "And just what gives _you_ the right to ask that?"

"Major, I'm well aware of what has already been asked of them," Conklin said, trying to defuse the situation. "And I wouldn't even bring it up if I didn't think it was a feasible plan. Quite honestly…it's as good as we're going to get. I think another one wouldn't dare attack here after this evening's failure, so the only way to draw more out would be to give them some _incentive_." He stared right at the two teens. "But you're not soldiers with NERV anymore, you're just civilians. No one has a way to order you to do this, it's all your decision. We can probably come up with a workable backup, but just keep in mind that this may be our _best_ option."

Shinji looked back and forth between the images on the wall and those on the tabletop display, weighing his options. 'The dream was right,' he thought, 'I can't escape the past, no matter how long ago or how far I feel from it.' For the first time in nearly a year, he started repeating his old mantra. 'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't-' He stopped mid-thought, remembering Rei and the last conversation they'd had. 'She's done so much for us already. Now that she _needs_ help, I _have_ to do something.' His expression tightened as he let out a slow breath and closed his eyes. 'No, I _will __**not**_ run away any longer.' He opened his eyes and looked right at Conklin, his resolve set. "I'll do it."

All eyes in the room turned to the former Third Child as he spoke his decision. "Shinji, are you sure about this?" Misato asked, her voice full of worry and concern.

"No," Shinji admitted, shaking his head. "But I have to do something. Rei is our friend, and I won't leave a friend in this kind of danger. I'm going to find her, Misato…and I'm going to bring her home."

"That makes two of us," Asuka spoke up. "I can't let you go and be the only one in the crosshairs. Where you go, I go."

Shinji turned to look at her, his serious expression faltering just a little. "Asuka…"

"I also volunteer to accompany them," Ritsuko added. "If we can either restrain a live clone or at least acquire one with an intact control center, perhaps I can access where it's being programmed and monitored from. Besides," she paused, sighing, "as one of the last few people who know Project E technology, I _have_ to know who created these things. Someone has to be held accountable."

"You're all sure about your choices?" Conklin ventured, to which all three heads nodded. "Very well then," he began, standing and straightening his suit, "I would like to say thank you on behalf of the United States government. We greatly appreciate your assistance in this matter. There are still a few matters that we wish to discuss with Major Katsuragi and Agent Ryoji, so I advise you to rest for now. Transport will be ready by morning, and to make certain I'm doing all I can, you'll be traveling with one of the best field agents I have."

Ritsuko was the first to leave, giving a nod to both Misato and Kaji on her way out. Shinji and Asuka followed just a few seconds behind, both of them also quietly acknowledging their guardian, who already looked worried. Just after exiting the briefing room, the boy pulled the redhead into an unused side-room. "Hey, what gives?" she asked, unsure of his actions.

"Asuka…" Shinji started, his voice low and serious, "if I asked you _not_ to go, would you listen to me?"

Asuka stared at him with a curious expression for a few seconds before replying. "What the hell are you talking about? _Of course_ I'm going with-"

Shinji shook his head. "I don't want to argue with you about this," he said. "I don't want you putting yourself at risk just because of me."

"Well then why the hell are _you_ going?" Asuka questioned, her voice raising a few notches. "They can just as easily protect us here until they work this out themselves. Why did you have to get involved?" Shinji didn't answer for a few moments, only staring down at the floor. "It's all because of her, isn't it?"

Shinji nodded after a long pause. "I've told you before, Rei is the closest I have to any kind of _actual_ family," he explained. "I _have_ to know what happened to her after we last met."

"This is about that dream last night, isn't it?" Asuka guessed, already sensing the answer. "You're still beating yourself up over that, aren't you?"

"Asuka…" Shinji started to say.

"You don't have to blame yourself for that, baka," Asuka interrupted. "That was her choice to return to whatever kind of exile she was in."

"But look what happened!" Shinji insisted, also raising his voice. "You saw that…thing, all those reports, all that information." He visibly slumped, sighing. "If only we could've stopped her from leaving…"

"Whoever has these kinds of resources could've easily found her in Tokyo-3," Asuka reassured him. "Maybe this would still be happening _anyway_. But I don't _know_ that, I can only guess. Things happen, you just have to know how to react to them." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Look, I know Rei is important to you…and I'll be honest, I didn't wish anything like this for her either. But you're not going to go charging off by yourself this time. I didn't let you in Osaka, and I _damn_ sure won't let you now. We're in this together, for better or worse. We always have been since we met, more so now that we're _actually_ together. That's what it means to be there for the other person. Trust me, I'd rather leave it in the agency's hands, but if you're going to help them…then so will I." As he opened his mouth to protest, she spoke up again. "And I'm _not_ taking 'no' for an answer, so you'd better just go along with me on this, baka-Shinji."

Shinji stared at the redhead for a few seconds before sighing, pulling her into a tight hug. "Alright, Asuka…we'll do this your way," he conceded. "I just wanted you to remain safe here. I don't know what I'd do if-"

"And what do you think _I_ would do, be alright with that?" Asuka countered, embracing him tighter. "Trust me, I'm not going to let somebody's pet science project end my life. The Angels couldn't do it and SEELE couldn't do it, so I don't think these have even _those_ odds of success."

Shinji smiled, despite how he felt internally. "Yeah, that's true," he said, releasing her. "I guess…we'll just learn where we're going tomorrow. Let's go see about where we're staying for the night, then." Asuka nodded, leaving the side-room just behind him, both teens quietly praying that all would be okay.

* * *

Misato stood near a runway early the next morning, Shinji standing right in front of her and Ritsuko just to her side. The small passenger plane had finished its pre-flight preparations just a few minutes before. "Are you _really_ sure you have to do this?" she asked.

"I told you, Misato," Shinji answered. "I have to do this myself if I want it off my conscience." He was dressed in a dark-blue JSSDF uniform. It had been a challenge to find one to fit him, only a few that were even close. On his belt was a holster containing a P226 handgun, temporarily issued to him for the duration of his assignment. He had left early, not waking Asuka. Even after her explanation, he still didn't want to risk her life. "Listen, when she wakes up…tell her I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you'll be when you get home," Misato warned him. "But I understand why you're leaving her here. And don't worry about it at all, I'll make sure she's alright." She took a moment to appraise him, still surprised at his resolve. "You've grown into a strong young man," she said, wiping her eyes. "I'm so proud." She wrapped her arms around him in a protective embrace, which he returned.

"I'm going to find her," Shinji whispered, repeating his words from last night. "And I'm going to bring her home."

"I know you are," Misato replied, releasing him and stepping back. "Just make sure _you_ come back, too." She turned to Ritsuko. "You'll keep an eye on him, right?"

"You didn't even have to ask," Ritsuko told her, the two women shaking hands. "I have to do this for Rei, too. I should have stayed behind at Cairo, made sure she…" She shook her head, smiling sadly. "Ah, can't wish for things to be different. Do keep an eye on Maya for me, though."

"Okay…" Misato said, taking a deep breath and walking back to her car, parked just a few dozen feet away. Just after opening the door, she looked back at them and waved, smiling in spite of her reservations.

Shinji and Ritsuko waved back until the vehicle had disappeared from sight, the boy sighing heavily before turning to his companion. "I hope I'm making the right decision…"

"That's something only you know," Ritsuko told him, catching sight of a black SUV headed from them. It stopped some distance away, two men exiting the vehicle. One of them was Conklin, the other was an American man in his mid-thirties with short light-brown hair and a bag slung over his right shoulder. 'For CIA, he's dressed rather…casually,' she thought, seeing his attire.

"Shinji Ikari, Ritsuko Akagi," Conklin said as he reached speaking distance. "I'd like you to meet one of the agency's best, John Kane."

"A pleasure to meet you," Kane said, his voice warm and friendly. "I guess we're going to be traveling together for a while."

"Looks that way," Ritsuko told him. She looked at Conklin. "So where are we headed, exactly? You never _did_ explain that."

"Agent Kane will fill you in on the plane," Conklin explained. "It's better to have that information in as few hands as possible until a plan is set." He quickly crossed the tarmac and reentered the SUV, which sped away just a few seconds later.

Shinji followed the two adults up to the pull-out staircase of the plane, stepping inside…and finding a very familiar face already on board. "What, did you think you were going somewhere without me?" Asuka questioned, her trademark smirk in place.

Shinji recovered quickly from his shock and took a seat next to her, sighing. "I guess it _was_ a wasted effort, huh?"

Asuka nodded. "Yes it was, baka," she replied, also dressed in an identical uniform and the same sidearm on her hip. "Besides, you _need_ me to look after you. And you're going to need my skill."

"I had a feeling you would be coming," Ritsuko said, taking a seat just across from them. Kane took a chair just next to her, just after loading his bag in the overhead compartment. A few minutes later, the plane slowly began its ascent and lift-off. "Alright, now that we're leaving Japan," the doctor addressed him, "you want to tell us just where we're headed?"

"Zurich," Kane answered. "There's already a team there that have been investigating the Neski case, and from what I hear, whoever's been combing through the Wombosi murder is supposed to meet us when we land."

"_Zurich_? As in Switzerland?" Asuka questioned. "But aren't the Swiss neutral? Why are they involved?"

"They're not," Kane told her. "But as long as we don't start overt military action within their borders, they're more than happy to stay well out of our way. Don't expect them to help, though."

"Are you the agent investigating Abbot's death?" Ritsuko asked.

Kane nodded. "I didn't know him that well, but he and Conklin go back a long time. Well before Second Impact, I believe."

"And how well do you know Conklin?" Ritsuko continued.

"He's been my handler for five years now," Kane began. "I was a Marine then. I guess something in my file told him I'd make good agency material, so he came to me and said he needed someone with my kind of skill to handle…delicate matters. They grey areas between international law."

"I just hope you're as good as advertised," Ritsuko said. "You've already been briefed about what happened in Tokyo-3, what we're dealing with?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kane replied. "I read it all last night, after your meeting. I've got to admit…I had always had my feelings about what was going on at NERV. A lot of us in the intelligence community have, actually. Looking at what someone made using that kind of tech…" He paused, shaking his head. "It's not something we should be playing around with."

"I agree," Ritsuko told him. "I wish I had figured that out sooner. At least these days we're learning how to adapt Project E's mess into something useful."

As the two adults continued their discussion, Shinji closed his eyes and relaxed. His sleep the night before had been restless, so he was still quite tired…and he still wasn't a big fane of air travel. Just as he became used to the flight, he felt a familiar weight on his shoulder. 'Asuka…' he thought, a slight smile on his face.

* * *

The four of them stepped off the plane several hours later, right out onto a public airport. "Why land here if we took off from a private airstrip?" Ritsuko asked.

"Simple, really," Kane explained. "If we're luring another attacker to you, they have to know where to look. Just after we took off, word went out on any and every intelligence network about the situation. It's a pretty wide-reaching sting, really."

"So now it's just a matter of how long it takes them to find that info and act on it, right?" Asuka questioned.

"That's the idea," Kane replied. He spotted someone through the crowd, motioning toward them. "There's our transport."

Ritsuko looked across the way and saw a familiar face. "Well, now I don't have to ask who we'll be working with."

As they walked up to their escort, a bald African-American male, who smiled broadly. "Doc, how've you been?" he asked. "God, it's been…what? Nine months?"

"Nearly ten," Ritsuko said, shaking his outstretched hand. "Nice to see you too, Pooch. I guess this means Clay and the others are waiting for us?"

Pooch nodded, looking over at Shinji and Asuka. "This is our protection detail?"

"They are," Ritsuko answered. "But trust me, they can handle themselves just as well as Rei can."

Pooch looked down at the ground for a moment. "I heard what we're getting into. I'm really sorry, ma'am."

Ritsuko shook her head. "Don't be. If this all goes well, the next one will lead us to who's pulling the strings. Then we're going to beat Rei's location out of them…if we have to."

Just a few moments later, the group had crossed the terminals and were standing in front of a run-down sedan. Pooch placed himself in the driver's seat, Kane opening the back doors for the rest of them. As the teens piled in behind Ritsuko, they took notice that the backseat area had been reconfigured to have one rear-facing bench seat…and the woman who was seated on it, her legs crossed and her face slightly mad.

Kane hadn't noticed her until he placed himself in the backseat, surprised that they had another passenger. He recognized this one, however. "My, my…it's been a long time, Triss."

The woman snorted, crossing her arms. She appeared to be no older than Misato, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and dressed more like a businesswoman than anyone involved in intelligence. Shinji tried to make out the look in her eyes, but her glasses obscured them. It reminded him a little _too_ much of his father. "You really _do_ have some nerve, Agent Kane," she spoke up as the car began moving, her accent clearly British. "That's all you can say after what happened last time?"

Shinji and Asuka looked to each other, both of them wondering what kind of drama they had stepped in. Kane, on the other hand, simply kept his face stoic. "I think you may be mistaken. I don't remember us parting company on such a sour note."

The woman kept her scowl…for all of about ten seconds, then slowly began to grin. "Neither do I," she said. "Just having a bit of fun with you." She stuck her hand out and shook Kane's, then reached toward Ritsuko. "Tristessa Marr. I'm with Interpol."

"Ritsuko Agaki," the doctor introduced herself. "And this is Shinji Ikari and Asuka Sohryu," she said, motioning to the teens, who also shook Tristessa's hand. "So when Kane mentioned a European agent covering the Wombosi case…"

Tristessa nodded, Shinji finally getting a look at her emerald-green eyes. "Indeed, that would be me. When they caught word of what had happened in Japan, the European Union wanted one of their own on board with this operation." She shrugged. "I drew the short straw, you could say. They didn't have the time to brief me in full, so how about you give me the short version?"

As they traveled through Zurich's streets, Kane filled Tristessa in on the full details of the operation. Rei, the clones, the missing SEELE funds, the victims' connections to Commander Ikari…the full story. Kane finished just after the car pulled into the underground parking area of a large building, right next to a black SUV. Stepping out of the vehicle, the British agent spoke up. "And here I thought this would be a run-of-the-mill op. You _do_ know how to show a girl a good time."

The group walked up a flight of stairs into the basement area, finding a hefty surveillance system control center. "Well, look who it is," a blonde man with glasses said, looking up from his monitors. "You didn't bring presents, did you?"

"Can it, Jensen," a man in black fatigues with short dark hair told him. "Good to see you again, doctor."

Ritsuko shook his offered hand. "Nice to see you're still among the living, Clay." She spotted another man across the room, this one long-haired and at rest under a cowboy hat. "And you as well, Cougar." The man didn't say a word, but smiled slightly and nodded. "Well, now that we're all here, let's get down to business."

Clay nodded, motioning for the rest of his men to follow. The group piled into the next room, everyone taking a place around the large table within. "We haven't picked up any chatter or sight of our quarry yet," Clay began. "But the information wasn't leaked out until several hours ago. I'd say we'd better just start getting our places plotted out for now." He began pointing at various spots on the map on the table, showing the Altstadt district of Zurich. "Cougar will be placed on this rooftop just two blocks over, far enough to be out of danger but still well able to hit a target if need be. Jensen will be monitoring the feed here. We've placed cameras on every surface that doesn't already have one, and patched into the feeds for the ones already there. If he doesn't spot it, it's not there. Dr. Akagi, I'd like you to remain here as well, keep watch for the target. Pooch will be ready with the tear gas in case we can try for a live capture, but he'll also be on reserve for driving in the event that it becomes a pursuit. Agents Kane and Marr will be on street-level, undercover and hiding in plain sight." He turned to Shinji and Asuka, standing at the far end of the table. "And since you two are the bait for this trap, we're going to have to make it look as if you two are just going about staying in a safehouse."

Clay stared at each face around the room. "Now, anybody have any questions or concerns?" No one moved, so he took that as a sign of 'no'. "Alright, people, start taking you places, we'll have to get everything prepped by nightfall." As the group slowly dispersed, he continued staring down at the map. 'I hope this all goes to plan,' he thought.

* * *

Asuka rolled over and sighed loudly. It was the third night of their 'trap', the first two being all quiet. Everyone was in their positions again, this evening was looking much the same way…although the redhead's boredom was becoming even more apparent. "Can't even sleep, too on edge waiting for someone to break in," she thought aloud, which everyone overheard on account of the open-channel earpieces they were using.

"Just try and relax," Shinji assured her. "You know as well as I do that it's going to be a long night." He laid next to her in one of the bedrooms on the third floor, trying to give the illusion of being asleep. "The last two have been, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Asuka countered. "I'm laying here, freezing my ass off and waiting for an intruder that _might not even show up_."

"At least _you_ have some warmth in there," Tristessa shot back. She and Kane were posing as a couple on the sidewalk across the street, another pair of eyes on the building. "There's more than half-a-foot of snow out here."

"Damn Japanese weather," Asuka cursed. "I get so used to it, I forget Europe actually _gets_ winter." She looked over at Shinji, a grin coming over her. "Well, we could always cuddle for warmth."

"Um…Asuka…" Shinji began hesitantly. "We've…there's people watching…"

Asuka huffed. "I didn't say we were going to get _intimate_ in front of them, baka," she insisted. "Or is that what you want? We didn't for our anniversary, so you'd like to do it _here and now_?" Her grin spread further, more akin to something altogether more like how she used to.

"A-Asuka!" Shinji said, his voice raising but not to the level of yelling. "They can _hear_ us!"

A series of snickering and other assorted laughter came over the comm line. "Alright children, that'll be enough of that," Clay's voice cut in. "We're trying to keep alert for an attacker, not be treated to your antics."

"Ugh, fine," Asuka finished, sighing. "…I'm still bored, though."

"You mean like last time?" Shinji teased, also grinning.

Asuka gave him a light punch in the arm. "Alright already, I get the message. I'll keep it to a minimum."

Chatter was kept very light after that, only small updates every so often. Nearly two hours later, after one A.M., Jensen caught sight of something on one of the cameras posted on the north side of the building. "Attention people, I think we have eyes on our mark." He typed in a few commands and zoomed the view in slightly, the facial features unmistakable. "This is not a drill, folks. We have confirmation on the target."

"Alright, everybody get ready," Clay ordered. "We're going to try for a capture. Only in the event that it becomes necessary will we turn this into a standing-kill order."

"And try to avoid head shots," Ritsuko added. "We need that control center intact."

Just down the street, Seven caught sight of the building where her targets were supposed to be housed. Slinking down a nearby alleyway and onto the structure's fire escape, she crept inside a second-story window and drew her handgun. As she moved slowly along the corridors and rooms, she examined every inch of her surroundings. She quickly but silently ascended the stairs, the third-story bedroom just a few feet away. She reached into the pocket of her pants, removing a silencer and affixing it to the barrel of her gun. One hand on the doorknob and the other on the weapon, she swiftly burst inside and fired several shots into the bed…only hitting the thick quilt and mattress, however.

Just seconds later, a canister came crashing through the window and began spraying tear gas into the small room. Acting quickly, Seven leapt through the same window, climbing the remaining several floors of fire escape with haste. As she reached the roof, she barely managed more than a few steps before a voice shouted at her. "Stop right there!"

Seven stopped mid-run, looking behind her at her intended targets. Shinji and Asuka both stood there, pointing their side-arms at an exact copy of their attacker less than a week earlier. "Okay, I'm going to give you one chance," the redhead spoke up. "Drop the weapon and get on your knees." The clone did not comply, but did not move either. She simply stood there and appraised her targets. It appeared that attacking would not result in the intended path, so flight was the only ideal response.

Shinji walked closer to the clone, his weapon trained on her torso in case of any danger. "Where is she?" he asked quietly, which earned no response. "_Where is Ayanami_?!" he asked again, this time shouting into the winter night. He hadn't remembered the last time he was this mad…but he needed answers.

"Shinji…" Asuka spoke, still not taking her eyes or weapon off Seven. "I don't think it _can_ communicate back." He slowly began to relax as he recalled Ritsuko's full notes on the previous clone's analysis.

Seven took advantage of the teens' brief lapse in attention and dove off the roof and into a trash bin below. As the clone removed itself from the metal box and began moving down the street, Shinji and Asuka descended the fire escape and ended back up on ground level just as the SUV that had been parked under the building pulled up beside them. The rear door opened, and they saw Tristessa driving and Kane in the passenger seat. "Get in," he said, loading a clip into his handgun. The two teens didn't hesitate at all, quickly getting in the vehicle as it spun around in the last known direction of their target.

They quickly caught back up to their quarry, who had just finished hot-wiring a car off the street and tore off into the night. "Damn, that thing's quick," Tristessa mused, keeping pace with the smaller car easily. The two vehicles moved at a high rate of speed through Zurich's mostly-empty streets, neither getting too far away from the other. She made several attempts to stop the other car, all of them unsuccessful. Even as empty as the streets were, there was always too great a risk to other drivers.

Kane reached out of the passenger-side window and placed several shots into the vehicle's side, at least one hitting near the gas tank. "No telling how much was in it in the first place, though," he said, reloading his weapon. He took a quick look out the windshield, noticing the lack of people on this stretch of road. "Triss, can you get around in front?"

"What?" Tristessa asked, jerking the wheel again to avoid a parked car. "I suppose I can try…what are you planning?"

Kane didn't answer her, turning around to look in the cargo area behind Shinji and Asuka. "I need…let's see…" he began, an idea quickly forming. "Get me some duct tape, a couple of flares and the spare gas jug." The two teens nodded, rooting around in the back for the items he requested, which were all present. Throwing them to the American agent, he quickly began assembling a jury-rigged weapon just as Tristessa managed to get the SUV in front of their target. "Get good and close, I don't think you'll want me to miss."

Tristessa did as he asked, shaking her head all the while. "You're bloody daft, you know that?" As the two vehicles came closer to each other along a silent street, Kane opened the passenger door and lit one of the flares taped to the can, throwing it at the other car. It impacted just seconds later, a fiery explosion engulfing the hood and windshield. The driver overcorrected on the next turn, sending the car smashing through a railing and into the icy waters of a nearby river.

The SUV pulled up right after, the four people within quickly exiting and pointing their weapons at the broken ice where the car went in. It became clear after nearly thirty second of waiting, however, that no one was exiting the vehicle. "Well…so much for a live capture," Tristessa commented, holstering her gun. "At least maybe we can recover the body."

"Don't know how much good it'll do," Asuka said, looking down into the ice-covered river. She turned to Kane. "Where the hell did you learn that little bit of improvisation?"

"A pre-Second Impact action movie, if you can believe it," Kane answered, laughing slightly. "Hey, sometimes you've got to go with what you can figure out. I learned that advice on-the-job."

Shinji walked up to Asuka, staring into her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?" Asuka replied, putting her gun on safety. Shinji nodded, still breathing heavily. "Hey, back there on the roof…are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Sorry, I'm just…on edge, that's all," Shinji answered, shaking his head. "I thought we might get our answers right there."

"Never that easy for us, baka," Asuka said as they walked back to the SUV, several Swiss police cars pulling up to the scene. "It never _has_ been."

* * *

The next four days were spent moving from one safehouse to another, winding the way south through western Europe. Communications to Tokyo-3 were kept to a minimum, never directly revealing their position. It was decided that they would fully reestablish contact and set up something more than an impromptu base when a suitable location was chosen. There was one member of the group, however, that found this constant movement disruptive and, quite frankly, boring.

"We've been stuck inside vehicles or buildings for days now!" Asuka complained, looking out the window. Their current stop-over was in France, Marseille to be exact. The redhead was dressed in a simple red sweater with jeans. She turned back to her companion. "What, don't they know I need fresh air and sunshine?"

"Just relax, Asuka," Shinji told her, thumbing through one of the books he found on-shelf. He was dressed much the same as she was, a dark grey shirt and black slacks. "You know as well as I do that it's for our protection."

"You say that like we _can't_ protect ourselves," Asuka countered. "Besides, how can I possibly be content to sit inside when the beauty of France is _right out there_? I mean, it's not Paris, but still…"

"I'm fine with the beauty in this room right now," Shinji said, looking up from his reading and smiling at her before returning to his book. "For what that's worth."

Asuka blushed slightly at his comment. "Flattery will get you nowhere right now, baka." She stepped in front of him, waiting for him to look up again. "C'mon, let's get out there for a little while. We'll be alright, no one even knows where we are."

Shinji considered her offer for a moment. True, it wasn't like he was getting a lot of opportunities to see more of the world. And he had to admit, a romantic day out with Asuka in France didn't _sound_ like a bad idea at all. "I don't know…" he told her. "I mean, shouldn't we at least think this-"

"We'll leave our earpieces in," Asuka explained, already grabbing a brown jacket from the hanger and handing it to him. "And those both have GPS tags, so it's not like they _won't_ know where we went."

Shinji sighed, folding the corner of the page in the book he'd been reading and placing it on the side-table nearby. He'd learned a long time ago that it was usually just a better idea to go along with one of Asuka's plans. Right after putting the jacket on, he spoke up. "So how are we going to explain that we're leaving?"

"You just leave that to me," Asuka assured him, walking down the hallway away from the room they'd been in…but not in the direction of where the others were stationed.

* * *

Two hours later, Shinji and Asuka were walking through downtown Marseille, smiling and taking in the scenery. The redhead hadn't _actually_ told anyone else they were leaving, she just knew a spot where the two of them could slip out of the safehouse undetected. 'Aside from our exit, this was a pretty good idea,' Shinji thought, looking over at Asuka's smiling face as she gazed around the city. 'Even the weather's better than it was in Zurich. Chilly, but without the thick snow.'

Shinji was pulled out of his thoughts by Asuka barely nudging him in the side. "Shinji," she began, her voice a tiny whisper. "Look behind you like you're checking the sights and don't react. We've got company."

Shinji nodded slowly, doing just as she asked. Just at the edge of his vision, he saw just what she had. It was another clone, this one wearing sunglasses and dressed causally but otherwise not bothering to conceal its identity. He turned around again, trying to keep his pace and expression normal. "Shit…what do we do?"

"What do you mean, '_what do we do_'?" Asuka questioned, her voice still low. "We're going to lure it into our own trap."

Shinji doubted her decision already. "Shouldn't we at least contact the-"

"It might be gone by the time they get here," Asuka interrupted. "Best to react when the opportunity presents itself. Besides, if the last one was any indication, we can take this one ourselves. I'm still armed, at least. What about you?" Shinji nodded, placing his hand over the gun tucked under his jacket. "Then just follow my lead."

Shinji kept silent, following beside Asuka as she led the two of them (and their tail) down several sidewalks and roads. Every once in a while, they would look behind them at something in the distant skyline to discreetly keep tabs on the person behind them. Twenty minutes later, certain they were still being followed, the redhead led them into a disused rail yard that would make an ideal ambush point. Taking one last corner around the side of a train car near the edge of a river, the two teens quickly moved against the metal and waited for their quarry.

After two minutes, it became clear that no footsteps were sounding from anywhere around them. Asuka looked to Shinji, who just kept his hand on the gun under his jacket and shrugged. She moved around to the edge, taking a deep breath before whipping around to see…_nothing_. "What the hell?" she asked, looking around in several directions before creeping backwards to her companion. "Shinji, give me a hand, will you?"

Shinji nodded as Asuka assumed a stance that said she wanted help to climb on top of the train car next to them. After he boosted her up, he watched the redhead scan the surrounding area for their tail. "See anything?"

Asuka shook her head before slowly edging over the side and landing on the gravel below. "Not a trace. I just don't get it…"

Shinji let out a long breath, the tension that had been building in him released all at once. "Great, now let's just call the others and let them know there's one in Marseille. I think we may need some assis-" He cut himself off as he peered into the distance, a faint glimmer of something catching his eye from a long distance. Narrowing his eyes, he spotted the gleam again, his instincts going on full-alert as he realized what it was. "_Asuka, get down_!" he shouted, grabbing hold of her and twisting them both slightly. He barely heard the crack of the shot…but he certainly felt when it hit him.

Asuka didn't have time to react when Shinji suddenly grabbed her and pulled them both down to the ground, and she missed the bullet's sound as she shouted out of surprise. "Dammit, Shinji, what the-" she started to say as she looked over at where she thought he was, cutting herself off when she saw he wasn't there. She immediately saw the spot of blood on the gravel next to the edge, moving quickly to look over the side…just in time to see him fall the last few feet of the approximately-twenty-foot drop into the water below.

Asuka didn't breathe for a moment, a myriad thoughts running though her mind. But one thing above all others worked its way out of her mouth: a piercing, pained shout.

"_**SHINJI!**_"

**-To be continued…-**

**A/N:** …well, _that's_ not good. That last part, I mean…the rest of the chapter went pretty well (I think so anyway). I think this one covered the gamut in terms of genres (action/drama/romance/suspense at least) and was a bit long, but I hope you found it entertaining anyway.

Now I've got the unenviable position of whether or not to kill Shinji. I've got it written both ways, it's just a matter of which one to choose. Consider it my own private version of _A Death in the Family_ (oh dear, I just showed my nerd for a second there). I don't relish the idea of killing him…but I've done it before. Either way it goes down, expect to return to a _very_ pissed-off Asuka.

For those wondering if Tristessa is a sort-of SI for Ash, no she isn't. Remember, this story was planned well before I met her (along with **SANCTIONS** back in late 2010, just after completing **IDENTITY**, **SUPREMACY** and **ULTIMATUM**…yeah, I know they were posted mid-2011, don't ask). I'll be honest…the main inspiration for her was, of all people, Shirley Manson (who I _still_ have a crush on). Just change the red hair to blonde (the one detail about her I _did_ alter on account of Ash; Triss had been black-haired previously), change that accent to British, give her a ponytail and glasses (yes, there's a little Mari in her too)…and there you have it. We'll delve a little more into her next chapter, and I think you'll approve. By the way, if you're thinking her name is referencing what you think it is…you're right.

And if you're also thinking Agent Kane is who you might _think_ he is…you're also right. And props to you if you recognize what movie that little improvised Molotov he used came from.

Pre-read was, yet again, done by Ash. Thank you kindly, ma'am.

As usual: good comments will be appreciated, bad ones will be ignored (or kept for firewood). But I do favor good/helpful criticism, so send it my way! And review! Even if it's not positive, review!

**-AngelNo13Bardiel-**


	3. Break My Body, Hold My Bones

See Chapters 1 and 2 for disclaimers.

**-THE IKARI LEGACY-**

Chapter 3: Break My Body, Hold My Bones

Asuka stared over the edge into the ripples where Shinji had disappeared just seconds ago, then turned to where he had been looking. She could see movement from a raised area of land a good distance away, at least a hundred yards, and a quick flash of light reflected off something. She knew she should move before their attacker took another shot, but something deep within her rooted her on the spot that second.

Saying that the redhead was 'angry' at that moment would have been aiming far too low. 'Angry' was for people with normal lives, normal issues and normal problems. Asuka was, of course, hardly someone who had a normal life. No, she was downright _pissed off_, seething and seeing red all at once.

Asuka didn't know how she managed to find her voice, but a cry from it directed at Shinji's assailant snapped her entirely back in focus. "_**Sie verdammt hündin!**_" she shouted, the sheer ferocity issuing forth from her throat surprising even her. She immediately sprang to her feet and ran in the direction of where she had seen them moving. She reached up to her earpiece, turning it on and speaking hurriedly. "Ritsuko, Agents Kane or Marr, anyone on the line, I need someone to pick up _now_."

"Asuka?" Ritsuko's voice came over the line. "What's going on? Where have you two-"

"No time," Asuka cut her off, nearly out of breath. "Shinji's been shot by one of the clones, I'm not sure if he's…" She shook her head, focusing on the important information. "If you've still got a GPS fix on my location, get someone out here and check the water below the rail yard. I'm in pursuit of the attacker now."

"Dammit…" Ritsuko answered, her tone changing gears quickly. "Okay, we'll get out there at once. Do you need assis-"

"_No_," Asuka stated, the word full of force. "This one's _mine_." Arriving at the spot where the attacker had been, the redhead caught sight of the same white hair the other clones had in the crowd nearby, pushing its way through the people on the sidewalk. She took off after them, avoiding running into the mob on the street. Ahead, she could see two police vehicles pull up and the officers attempting to stop the clone.

The cop on the motorcycle was immediately shot between the eyes by Five, the Glock in its hand moving next to the two policemen in the car and firing off several rounds. They both slumped dead, the one in the passenger side falling out of his open door as Five pulled the driver out of his seat. It quickly got into the car, not bothering to turn off the siren and pulling away out into the streets of Marseille.

Asuka cursed under her breath as she watched the scene unfold, arriving at the spot just as the vehicle ran off. She didn't waste even a second, quickly placing herself on the police bike and right after her target. Weaving through the midday traffic as best she could, the redhead pulled her gun from its holster on the small of her back and placed several shots into the car's back window, shattering it but not hitting the driver.

Five came up to an intersection, blowing through it without a glance. Asuka was right on its tail, narrowly avoiding at least two cars on the way. The clone aimed its own weapon through the broken window and fired three quick rounds, one of which found its way into the motorcycle's frond fender. The former Second Child maneuvered the bike around to the left side of the car's rear, then avoided another bullet by pulling the cycle along the right side of the vehicle.

Noticing that the right-side mirror was broken off, Asuka realized that she was in a perfect blind spot. Waiting another few seconds as she kept pace with the car, she pulled alongside the right-side window just as they hit a turn, pulling her weapon out and taking a snap shot. The bullet found its mark into Five's neck just as it turned to see the redhead, gasping sharply as blood began pouring from the wound. Its attention divided between staunching the blood flow and keeping the vehicle straight, it was unable to miss a car just ahead, causing a high-speed crash that left the stolen police car on its top in the front window of a nearby hotel.

Asuka pulled up to the crash, quickly hopping off the bike and rushing through the crowd to the car, where she pulled the body from the wreck and started beating it severely. "C'mon, get up!" she shouted, her fists going numb after the first few blows from the force she was applying. "I said _get your ass up_, you fucking machine!" She continued assaulting the already-dead clone, her knuckles raw but unable to feel anything but rage. "_**Get the fuck up**_! **I'm not even **_**close**_** to done with you**!"

Asuka didn't see the black SUV pull up or the group of people disembark from it, but she did feel as several pair of arms dragged her off the body she was still beating to a pulp. "_Let me go_!" she yelled, unable to see anything more than a red haze. She was held fast, pulled back to an ambulance some distance from the crash. As someone administered a shot in her arm and the haze began to lift off her, she watched Ritsuko and the others attempt to explain the situation to the French police that had pulled up to the scene…but all the while, the rage that had flooded her system just moments before was replaced by a cold and empty sensation that she hadn't felt in a _long_ time. Just before unconsciousness pulled her under, she managed one last thought. 'Shinji, please…please be…alright…'

* * *

Tristessa sat in the first floor's makeshift command center and looked from one monitor to another, checking the cameras placed outside the safehouse for any movement. They had gone into lockdown upon arriving after the 'incident' several hours ago, with a few of the team left behind to help in the search for Shinji. 'They haven't found a body,' she thought solemnly. 'At least…not yet.' She didn't give him the highest odds of survival, it _was_ quite a long fall after being shot. 'But the currents are swift in that location. Hopefully, we can at least _find_ him.'

"Any word from Clay?" a voice behind Tristessa asked, the British agent turning around to see Ritsuko taking a seat next to her at the console. She was carrying two cups of coffee, one she offered to the other woman.

Tristessa shook her head, taking the cup and sipping at the hot beverage. "Nothing as of yet," she answered, feeling the coffee's warmth spread through her. "I'm surprised you're up here, what with the body of one of those clones downstairs and all."

"I needed a break," Ritsuko said, leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes. "It's a complicated system. We're just lucky the shot and crash didn't damage the main components. We _can_ salvage this one…with a little work and time. Might even give us another lead."

Tristessa waited a few moments before she spoke up again. "Now, you understand I mean no disrespect…but you have more hope than I do about even finding him."

"The boy's a survivor," Ritsuko replied, turning back to Tristessa. "Trust me, you should have seen some of the close calls he managed when he piloted."

"And how is his better half?" Tristessa ventured, watching the minimal outside activity.

"She's awake again, but…" Ritsuko began, then paused while sighing. "She's staring out of the window, just as silent as she can be."

"She's waiting for him," Tristessa commented, to which Ritsuko nodded. "Have you talked with her yet?"

"Asuka and I were never…close, if you can even call it that," Ritsuko began. "We survived our time at NERV together, but Misato and Kaji are the only adults she's close to. I…wouldn't even know _how_ to approach her."

"That makes two of us," Tristessa admitted, standing up from her chair. "But I feel like…I don't know, someone should at least _try_."

Ritsuko smiled slightly. "Sound like you just volunteered yourself," she said, raising her coffee cup for a second. "Best of luck, agent."

Tristessa nodded, walking down the hallway and up the stairs to the room Shinji and Asuka had been occupying. She gave a light knock before cracking the door slightly, peeking inside to see the redhead seated near the window, staring directly out of it while leaning forward and crossing her hands in front of her. The agent quietly slipped inside the room and sat in a chair just a few feet from the younger girl, watching her rub the pendant she wore like it was a worry stone. "That's a beautiful piece, miss Sohryu. Aquamarine?"

"Blue topaz," Asuka answered, her voice low and without the barest hint of her usual tone. "Shinji gave it to me for my birthday a few months back."

"Ah…a birthstone, then," Tristessa mused. "The chain looks like silver, as well. How thoughtful. Pricey, I would imagine…although I must confess my knowledge of jewelry is quite limited."

"Is there something I can help you with, Agent Marr?" Asuka questioned, already understanding there was an ulterior motive behind the small talk.

"Actually, I'm here to see _you_," Tristessa replied, which caused the redhead to bring her attention to the other woman. She could see that the girl had been crying, her eyes slightly red and dried tear tracks down her face. "You'll understand if I don't bother asking how you are, right?" Asuka nodded, turning her attention back to the window. The agent bit her lip for a second, contemplating her next words. "Do you think he's-"

"I _know_ Shinji's alive," Asuka stated. "He's lived through worse."

"So I've heard," Tristessa answered back. "You have a lot of faith in him, don't you?"

"That's what you do when you love someone," Asuka said, her voice almost a whisper.

Tristessa smiled slightly at those words. "It's nice to see that after everything you two have been through, you're still able to feel that way. This world can have a…negative effect on one's outlook."

There was a long pause for a few minutes as neither knew just what to say next. "Agent Marr…" Asuka said. "Have you ever…lost someone? I mean…like this?" The older woman didn't respond for moments, which the redhead took as a 'no'. "Never mind, I'm not even sure why I-"

"Yes I have," Tristessa's delayed response came, a low and solemn reply that spoke volumes. "Not unlike today's events at all, honestly."

Asuka wasn't sure if she should ask the next question, but she pressed on. "If you don't mind me asking…"

Tristessa shook her head, looking the girl in the eyes. "Oh, I don't mind at all if it will help." She sighed and leaned forward, staring down at the floor for a second. "It was just over four years ago," she began. "I was with MI6 at the time, stationed with a peace-keeping force in the Middle East."

"MI6? As in British Intelligence?" Asuka questioned, to which Tristessa nodded. "What are you, some kind of Jane Bond or something?" she asked, laughing slightly.

"Oh bloody hell, it's nowhere _near_ that glamorous," Tristessa replied, smiling a bit herself. "But yes, I lived the life of a spy for quite some time. Truth be told, I was never entirely comfortable with surviving in that grey area between the legal and criminal worlds that was asked of us so often. It's why I signed on with Interpol. Sometimes, one needs to listen to their own inner sense of justice."

"But getting back to your question," Tristessa said, resuming her story, "I spent nearly a year out there with a fine group of men and women from various agencies and organizations from around the world." She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "One of them was a man named Steiner, a demolitionist on loan from GSG9. Over time, we became…close. First as friends, then…"

"Something more physical, I'm guessing?" Asuka ventured.

Tristessa nodded. "Indeed. We never discussed it as anything more than a mutual need. I suppose we were just telling ourselves that if one of us should be KIA, it wouldn't hurt as badly." She shook her head. "That didn't work very well."

"How did it…happen?" Asuka questioned.

"It was while traveling through the Badakhshan province in Afghanistan that it unfolded," Tristessa explained. "We were transporting this stockpile of weapons for destruction, trying to control the violence in the region." She paused, her breathing quickening as well as her words. "There was an ambush at a mountain pass, RPGs taking out the front and rear vehicles." She placed her hands just about a foot apart. "Perfect kill zone. We could barely defend ourselves, let alone our cargo. I was pinned down behind what used to be a Humvee, trying to get a shot at any hostile that crossed my sights. One of them launched another rocket at the vehicle. I started running right before Steiner saw what was about to happen, and he shielded me just in time as the impact occurred. He took the majority of the shrapnel, but it was traveling fast enough that a good amount still ended up in my body."

"I laid there, pinned underneath his body for the remainder of the attack," Tristessa continued, not once looking up from the floor. "Our ambushers stole the container truck with the weapons, leaving the area quickly. I blacked out soon after. When I woke back up, I was in a field hospital set up in the nearest sturdy structure, just barely having survived. It was nearly two weeks after the attack, I lost a _lot_ of blood between the time I was wounded and when help arrived. When I asked about Steiner…they told me he had died instantly. Metal shards to the heart and lungs." She looked up at Asuka, who had a hand over her mouth. "I was the only survivor out of a company of thirty-three."

"Oh my Gott…I had no idea…" Asuka whispered. "Who attacked you?"

"The original theory was local insurgents," Tristessa replied, "but the truth would be _far_ different in the end. Russian mercenaries in the employ of a French arms dealer based in the Middle East. Another prick looking to keep conflicts going for profit."

"Did you find them?" Asuka questioned. The other woman went quiet for several moments, her eyes unfocused as if recalling something distant. "Agent Marr?"

"I did," Tristessa finally said, her expression hardening as her mind replayed those events. "And I suspect that I know just what you are feeling about your own assailant. You had your revenge, but it left you feeling cold and empty…didn't it?" Asuka hesitated for a second before nodding. "Vengeance solves nothing in the end, no matter how good it sounds at the time." She sighed, leaning back in the chair. "I transferred to Interpol soon after, understanding that hunting shadows while hiding in the same would do nothing but change _you_ in the end."

"Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster," Asuka said. "And if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."

"You're familiar with Nietzsche?" Tristessa asked, surprised. "Smart girl. But yes, _that_ is what I was afraid of."

"Rei was afraid of the same thing," Asuka stated. "I think everyone is. Our darker nature…and how we either can or cannot control it."

"Indeed, always a problem man has struggled with since our dawn," Tristessa mused. "But, back on the subject, I understand just what you are going through. Well, maybe not _completely_…" When she caught Asuka's puzzled expression, she explained. "Despite the fact that Steiner _died_ for me, I'm still not sure if we loved each other. Even now, well after it happened, I don't know where we stood emotionally. You and Shinji are different, however. I've been listening to you both since I met you, and it's clear you're both on the same wavelength emotionally."

"Given what we've both gone through, both before we met and after, that's understandable," Asuka commented. "The more I look back, the more it feels like destiny." She paused, shrugging. "I mean, you know, if you believe in that kind of thing. Me, I think the pieces came together in just the right configuration to make a whole."

"Very well put, miss Sohryu," Tristessa said, standing up from her seat. "Now, did that help?"

"It did," Asuka replied, smiling at the older woman. "Thank you for being so forthcoming, Agent Marr."

"You're quite welcome," Tristessa answered back. "I just wanted you to know that there is another here who knows what you are going through." As she reached the door, she spoke up again. "And when Shinji returns…you'll give him quite a stern lecture, won't you?"

"Damn right I will," Asuka said, smiling a little. "Baka needs to learn that he can't pull shit like this without consequences."

Tristessa nodded, opening the door and closing it behind her before walking down the hall, nearly running into Kane standing just around the corner. "I do hope you weren't eavesdropping, Agent Kane," she told him. "I don't wish to be cross with you right now."

"It wasn't my intention, Triss," Kane replied. "I was just passing through when I heard you talking. Is she doing better now?"

"I think so," Tristessa said. "She just needed someone who empathizes with her, something to give her hope…and maybe myself, as well."

Kane nodded. "That was kind of you," he said, pausing for a moment right after. "Are you so sure it was okay to be that truthful with her? I mean, that was back when you were with MI6, a lot of your actions are still classified, and-"

"You telling me to be truthful is a bit of 'the pot calling the kettle black'," Tristessa mocked, laughing a little, "isn't it, Agent Kane? Or was it Cross last time? Maybe you'd rather I call you…Jason, was it? I believe that is how you introduced yourself the first time we met. Which _is_ the real you?"

"I take many names," Kane answered, "but I wear no masks. I am who I am, the identity just changes regularly."

"Indeed, I know well how that feels," Tristessa admitted, resuming her walk down the hall. "But I'm no longer in the shadows, I can be…me."

"I kind of envy that, actually," Kane said, keeping step alongside her down the stairs. "But someone has to do it. Might as well be people who are good at it."

"Wake up, we've got approaching," Cougar's voice came over their earpieces. He was still stationed on the rooftop, watching the street below along with the armed policemen out front.

Kane and Tristessa nodded to each other, moving toward the surveillance center of the safehouse. "What've you got?" the American agent asked as he began glancing at the screens before him.

"Give me a sec, turning on night vision," Cougar answered. "_Dios mio_!" he exclaimed soon after.

"What is it?" Tristessa asked, concerned that another clone would be making a head-on assault. She caught sight of what Cougar had seen on one of the cameras, gasping loudly. "Oh dear God…" Those clothes, the height, the dark hair…it was unquestionably the boy that had been missing. "We need medical out front of the building as soon as possible, we have potential injured. I repeat, we have potential injured." Just seconds after she said the words, the British agent heard someone rush down the stairs and through the halls toward the front door. She smiled, knowing full well who it had been.

On the screen, the two agents watched as Asuka and Ritsuko exited the front door in a hurry, the missing boy collapsing on the street just as he reached them. The two females outside wasted no time in carefully laying Shinji out on a stretched that a medic had brought from the safehouse, he and Dr. Akagi quickly bringing the boy inside…the redhead never once leaving his side.

* * *

Asuka had been sitting outside of the makeshift infirmary for the last few hours, night having already turned to the next day while she waited. She could feel the lack of rest beginning to affect her, but she didn't dare sleep until she found out something about Shinji's condition. Just as she nodded off again while sitting up, the door opened and Ritsuko appeared, a blood-stained smock covering her. "Is…is he okay?" the redhead asked, barely able to get the words out.

Ritsuko sighed heavily before nodding. "Yeah, he's alive and…okay, I wouldn't say 'well', but still…" She slumped slightly, visibly tired herself. "I swear, I've never seen such luck."

"What are you talking about?" Asuka questioned, standing from her seat.

"He's been through some close calls," Ritsuko began, "but this has to be the top-tier. The bullet passed right through his abdomen, scraping along a rib and missing his left lung by _millimeters_. His fall did some minor damage, but nothing permanent or debilitating. He probably should also have a nasty infection from whatever was in the water…if not for his own field surgery." Seeing Asuka's expression, she explained. "Turns out that Marseille police had a call about a break-in at a pharmacy just a mile from where he fell. There wasn't much missing…just some thread, gauze, alcohol and painkillers. And based on what we found, he did a passable job at patching himself up. He lost a good amount of blood, though, so he'll need to rest for at least a few days."

Asuka couldn't wait any longer to ask what she had wanted to from the start. "Can I go in and see him?"

"If I said no, would that stop you?" Ritsuko ventured. She watched Asuka shake her head, causing her to smile a little. "There you go, then. But don't give him _too_ hard a time, he _is_ in pain."

Asuka stepped past the doctor, the door closing behind her as she approached the bed where Shinji laid with an IV in his arm. His eyes cracked open as she walked toward him. "You're not happy with me, are you?" he asked, his voice weak from the sedatives.

"I'm not mad at all, baka-Shinji," Asuka said, pulling up a chair next to his side. "I'm just glad you're still alive." She took a deep breath during her pause. "But why did you have to pull such a stunt?"

"Does that mean you'd have rather been shot?" Shinji questioned, smiling at her. "I swear, I'll never understand women."

"I mean that you could've just as easily pulled me behind one of those train cars, dummy," Asuka teased.

"Sorry," Shinji said. "And I _really_ mean that, I'm not just saying it out of habit this time. I just…made a quick decision that second. At least it didn't kill me."

"_I'm_ the one who should be apologizing this time," Asuka said, lowering her gaze. "I convinced you to sneak out of the safehouse with me, remember? But how the hell did you make it back? You looked like you were dead on your feet when you got here."

"I…I don't really remember," Shinji admitted. "I _do_ vaguely remember stopping somewhere to dress my wound…but all I really knew was that I had to get back here to make sure you were alright. And since you are, that means you probably took care of it, didn't you?" Asuka nodded, taking his right hand in hers. "I guess Ritsuko has an intact clone to examine, then. That's good, makes it worth all the trouble. We still need answers."

"We're going to get them, Shinji," Asuka said, squeezing his hand. "I promise you, we're going to see this through…together. Isn't that what you said, you're going to bring Rei home? Well then, so am I."

"Yes ma'am," Shinji replied, closing his eyes. "Now please, for me, get some sleep. No offense, but you look like you've missed too much of it. I'm going to do the same. Okay?"

Asuka nodded, laying her head down on the bed beside him. "That sounds like a good idea," she said with a yawn. "Rest well, Shinji…we've earned it today." Both teens soon fell asleep, each hoping that their current ordeal would be over soon.

* * *

Four days passed without incident, Shinji slowly getting back to normal as the safehouse was kept in full lockdown and communication blackout with Tokyo-3. Ritsuko and Jensen had been working at Five's control core regularly, finally hitting pay dirt on the night of the fourth day. The entire team had gathered around a table in the kitchen, on its surface were several laptops all wired into the 'black box' that had been within the clone. "I really should be getting a medal for this," the hacker commented. "Do you have _any_ idea what kind of protection is in this thing?"

"I'll take that under advisement…right after I slug you," Clay said, rubbing his eyes. "Now, if you'll both be so kind…"

"Right then," Ritsuko thought aloud, typing into one of the keyboards. "Jensen, we're going to have to be quick about this. I don't know what kind of IC is in this thing and we're not well-protected ourselves."

"Gotcha loud and clear, doc," Jensen replied, keeping his eyes on two screens at once while cracking his knuckles. "We had to devise a series of worm clusters to pry into the core's storage bank. Just one wouldn't do it, it had to be done in shifts. If you'd like to see the diagram, I'd-"

"Let's save that for another day," Clay ordered. "How about, for now, we just crack this box and get what we need?"

"Nobody ever wants to see _how_ it works, they just want results…" Jensen mused. "Alright, beginning the descent into first protection layer. Doc, you've got the next one."

The rest of the team watched as the two computer experts traded blows with the core's security back-and-forth like some kind of electronic tennis match. Finally, after several tense minutes, the last two layers were all that remained. "Okay, give it one of the larger clusters," Ritsuko said, sweat beading up on her forehead and around where her glasses sat.

"Sending worm cluster to layer," Jensen confirmed. "Although at this stage, they're more like snakes…"

"Save the jokes, I've got to concentrate on the last one," Ritsuko shot back, typing away furiously at the laptop in front of her. Several seconds passed with only the sound of clicking in the room, culminating in a triumphant-sounding sigh from the former head of Project E. "Wow…and I thought defragging the MAGI was a lot of work."

"Was it as good for you as it was for me, doc?" Jensen said, his eyebrow cocked.

"Great for me," Ritsuko replied with some relief. "We've got to hurry for now, though. We don't know how long we have before the countermeasures kick in." She searched hurriedly through the information in front of her, finally finding and piggybacking the outgoing signal just a few moments later. "Almost there…" she thought aloud, her breathing faster.

Just as a set of coordinates came in and Ritsuko began writing them down, a powerful surge ran through the linked laptops, at least two of the screens shattering. When the smoke cleared, everyone looked at the results. "That was what I had been afraid of," she said, looking at the remains of several computers. "At least we have something solid to work with," she finished, holding up the coordinates she had managed to write down.

Moving over to another computer that had not been linked to the others, Ritsuko input the numbers into a GPS map, which came up to a location just near the California/Arizona border. "And there you go, a signal origin."

Clay stared at the screen for a long moment. "You _do_ know that this is going to be a trap, don't you?" he asked. "I mean, someone had to know we just accessed their little machine. Who's to say they won't have multiple clones guarding whatever's there?"

"That's why we're not all going," a voice spoke up from across the room. Every pair of eyes turned to see Shinji standing in the doorway, Asuka right by his side. "_This_ is where it ends. I made a promise…so I have to go."

"And so am I," Asuka spoke up. "Anyone else volunteer to accompany us?"

"That kind of pushed me into it," Ritsuko said, taking of her glasses. "Can't let you go by yourselves or Misato would have my ass."

"You have my assistance, as well," Tristessa added. "This is part of my investigation, and I need answers to this just as badly." She turned to Kane. "I'm sure you'll agree with me?"

Kane nodded. "Absolutely. They're on my home soil, I'm going to nail these bastards."

"We're still forgetting one crucial detail," Clay cut in. "We still don't know _how_ those clones found out we were in Marseille. We've been in a total blackout with Tokyo-3 since leaving Zurich."

"Not completely," Kane replied. "I…sent regular updates to Conklin." Several groans came from Clay's team, none of them apparently happy with this information. "Look, I know you guys were burned by someone in the agency, but let me make this crystal-clear: I've known Conklin for years, he's a patriot and a company man-"

"Company men were the ones who've gotten us in trouble," Pooch spoke up. "Or don't you recall that, _agent_?"

"Hey, I trust the man!" Kane countered. "He's been my handler long enough to say I know him. And Abbott was his friend. If there's one thing about him, he's loyal."

"Well, discounting that, what about the men he arrived with?" Ritsuko ventured. "Vosen and Rawlins?"

Kane shook his head. "I don't know either of them a bit. I mean, _maybe_…but I wouldn't think Conklin would bring along anyone on something this high-priority that he had doubts about."

"Regardless of who is or isn't trustworthy," Tristessa interrupted, "the fact remains that _someone_ was able to intercept that communication and knew where we were stationed. Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"What are you talking about, Agent Marr?" Clay questioned.

"It's just off-the-cuff, but I have a plan," Tristessa explained. "I say we send word that we're returning to Tokyo-3 from Paris…but that's not where we're _actually_ going."

"Looks like some of the old you is returning, Triss," Kane said, flashing her a grin. "And I think I have just the thing for filling in the details to that idea." For the next hour, there was a discussion around the table about the next day's chain of events. If all went as planned, a small group would be landing covertly in America. If not…well, to say the least, it wouldn't be pleasant.

* * *

The next evening, the group had assembled on one of the airstrips of the Paris airport, a nearby VTOL ready for its flight to Tokyo-3. The plan had already been set in motion, five heading for the coordinates while Clay's team remained behind to watch for the clone that had eluded Shinji and Asuka in Marseille. "I do hope you're sure about this," Tristessa said to Agent Kane. "For all we know, we're already being watched closely."

"That's why we have to make this quick," Kane replied. "The less pairs of eyes on us, the better."

Clay stood for a moment, assessing the departing group before giving them a salute. "Best of luck to all of you," he said, shaking hands with each of the five people. "And you bring that girl home, you hear?"

"Yes sir," Shinji answered, returning his salute. He held his hand out to Asuka, who took it as they both boarded the aircraft.

"Hey, wait a sec, doc," Jensen spoke up just as Ritsuko turned to head for the VTOL. "Here, take this along." He handed her an object, a small black metal box. "Something I've been working on for a while in my downtime, hope it'll come in handy where you're going."

Ritsuko examined the device for a few seconds, trying to figure it out. "What is this thing?"

"EMP box," Jensen replied. "Just the thing for those pesky electronics you can't hack. Fries 'em dead immediately. All you've got to do is set it, pull the pin and wait. It's not the most elegant design, won't work past a few feet or so…but I've only built a few for rare occasions. And if you don't use it, who knows? Maybe you can improve on the build, make it work more efficiently…cut me in on potential profits-"

"Just can it," Ritsuko cut him off. "But thanks all the same. Couldn't have done it without you. _Any_ of you."

As Ritsuko walked toward the VTOL, Clay leaned in towards Kane. "When you get back to Tokyo-3, say hi to Kaji for me. And tell him he owes us a round for this."

Kane laughed a little. "Got it. Good luck to your team as well, sir." He turned to Tristessa. "Well, let's get on there ourselves." The two agents walked over to the aircraft just as Clay's team boarded the black SUV they had arrived in and pulled away, back towards the city proper.

The rest of the start-up for the flight went by quietly, the maintenance workers doing all the necessary prepping and loading/unloading after its last flight just a few hours ago. As the cargo bay was emptied of its remaining load, the doors slid shut and the VTOL started up, slowly rising off of the tarmac. Just moments into its flight, a streak flew across the sky and smashed right into the aircraft's right-wing engine, causing it to spin out of control and right to the ground, where it went from a fully-functioning piece of technology to a flaming wreck in just seconds.

As the emergency crews quickly fanned out to contain the blaze and check for survivors, Six stood some distance away, just moments after launching the RPG-7 round at the VTOL. It quickly dropped the spent tube, hurrying back along to the nearby treeline and out of sight. Its mission accomplished, it now only needed to reach its point of return, most likely using a flight out of Spain. That would be the path of least resistance.

While Six was planning its escape from Europe, five people were currently stuffed into a maintenance crate already well away from the crash. "Suddenly, this doesn't seem like such a dumb idea after all," Asuka said, looking through the tiny vents on the side of the box at the flames in the distance. "Still _really_ cramped, though."

"Can't be helped," Kane told her, feeling just as packed-in as she was. "At least we _had_ access to one of these things."

"What are they for?" Shinji asked.

"Something Neski had been using," Tristessa spoke up. "He was mainly an arms dealer, but he smuggled many things. These boxes were used for…human trafficking."

"That's…that's awful…" Shinji replied, now feeling a little sick.

"Another reason he won't be missed," Kane said. "But it _did_ come in handy for times like this."

"Agreed completely," Ritsuko added. "So where are we landing?"

"The flight plan is for a location less than a day's drive away from our destination," Kane explained. "I know some people there…old buddies from the Marines. I think they'll be willing to help out a fellow jarhead. And trust me, when we get there, you'll understand why I told you to dress for warmer weather."

"Isn't this going to be dangerous?" Ritsuko asked. "What about the high altitude?"

Kane shook his head. "It's been scheduled to fly low this run. Gotta think everything through just right. I can't say much for its comfort, but it'll get us there."

Even in the darkness around them, Asuka could tell Shinji was frowning. "What's bothering you, baka?"

"I just…I don't know," Shinji answered. "I wish we could just inform Misato or something."

"Actually, I already took the liberty," Ritsuko spoke up.

"_What_?" Tristessa said, her tone worried. "I though we agreed that _no one_ was to know-"

"Relax, Agent Marr," Ritsuko told her. "I didn't give any specifics. I didn't really have them _to_ give. Besides, my own personal laptop uses a variation of the type-666 firewall I installed on the MAGI. It's linked to a similar desktop in my office in Tokyo-3. Only myself and Maya can access it, it's literally a key-locked system. Trust me, it's not going to be seen by _anyone _except those I implicitly trust."

"So what _did_ you send them?" Kane questioned.

"Just a hunch, something for them to look into," Ritsuko explained. "And an update on our situation. Don't worry Shinji, I didn't tell her about your injuries. I figured that could wait until we arrive there ourselves."

"Well…okay then," Kane replied. "But I wish you had informed be _before_ we were in the crate."

Ritsuko shrugged as much as she could in the confined space. "As you said, it couldn't be helped."

Much like Asuka, Shinji found himself quite uncomfortable. He tried readjusting himself several times, all producing no relief. As he felt the crate being loaded onto another plane, he sighed. 'This is going to be a long night,' he thought with some resignation, both over his discomfort and his dislike of flights. 'But at least the end is in sight. Just be alright, Rei…we're coming to help.'

* * *

Misato glanced at the phone on her desk for what felt like the thousandth time that day alone. Since the operation began, she had not heard one word from anyone. Conklin had assured her that all was proceeding well, Agent Kane had been making regular updates. 'But it's still the 'not knowing' part that's driving me nuts,' she thought, sighing. 'Not even anything from Ritsuko. I would have at least expected her to-'

A short knock drew her attention to the door, where Maya cracked it slightly and stepped inside. "I'm sorry for the interruption, ma'am," she said, bowing to her friend and co-worker. "But there's something I think you should see."

"What is it, Maya?" Misato asked, a little concerned at the younger woman's tone.

"Just follow me to Ritsuko's office," Maya replied, waiting for the major to stand up before moving back to the door. The two women stepped out of Misato's office and walked what felt like at least a mile's worth of hallways to where Ritsuko worked, which felt much more like a laboratory than an office.

Inside, they were met by Kaji already waiting around. "Looks like you got the same courtesy call I did, Misato."

Misato nodded at him, her lips curling into a smile for just a second. "Alright Maya, what's-"

"Wait a second," Maya interrupted, locking the door and typing in a set of commands into the keypad on the wall. "Just had to arm the system. The room's locked from all outside monitoring now," she explained, then took a seat at the computer. "I've received word from Ritsuko. She said to bring you both in here for the rest."

"The rest of _what_?" Kaji asked.

"That's what we're about to find out," Maya answered, turning around to the computer and typing quickly. "She sent a video file over an encrypted line…her mini type-666, actually. Which led me to believe that it was sensitive. Just a few second in, she said to bring you both here." She made a few last keystrokes before hovering over the last necessary button. "Okay, let's see what's so important." She pressed the key, the video resuming.

It showed Ritsuko transmitting from a rundown-looking room they didn't recognize, the doctor looking like she was well behind on her rest. "Alright, everyone should be gathered by now," she began. "First things first…yes Misato, the children _are_ okay. Secondly, I'm transmitting this from Marseille. If you've already heard that we've left the Paris airport bound for Tokyo-3...that was a ruse."

Misato and Kaji had both heard it, it had so far been the only communication they had been aware of since the operation began a week ago. "A ruse?" Misato asked quietly. "What's she talking about?"

"The fact is…one of the clones attacked us at a safehouse in Zurich," Ritsuko explained, "but it was killed…and unrecoverable. The children had been out in town here a few days ago when they caught sight of another. This one managed to elude them…but a second clone was waiting for them. But, as I already made clear, the kids are alive and well. We managed to recover this one and, with some help, I accessed its core…only temporarily, but long enough to get the coordinates of the signal's point of origin. That is where we're heading…the kids, myself, Agent Kane and the Interpol agent who had been investigating the Wombosi case."

"What I'm asking of you is a little reconnaissance," Ritsuko continued. "That the clones found us when we were in a total communication blackout, minus Agent Kane's reports to Conklin, says that either someone is monitoring those…or that someone there is part of this."

"Damn…" Kaji thought aloud. "Neither one of those is even _remotely_ good."

"That's exactly why I sent this to Maya alone," Ritsuko went on. "I knew she could be trusted, just as you two can be. Keep your eyes open around the two CIA agents there…and Conklin as well. We can't be certain who the traitor is, if there even _is_ one. The other thing I need from you is some fact-checking. During my examination of the working core we managed to capture, as well as more in-depth testing of the control system itself, I can say that this work is vaguely familiar, something I haven't seen in a _long_ time. Maya, I need you to use my computer to search through the database for anyone connected to NERV, SEELE _and_ GEHIRN. I think this goes back further than we first thought. Send me whatever you come up with ASAP, it could make all the difference. And whatever you get, I need Misato to send it to Director Kramer. Go right over Conklin's head, just in case."

Ritsuko paused for a moment, sighing and removing her glasses while rubbing at her temples. "God, I feel like I've been doing penance," she said, her voice tired. "But, in a way, I think we all have been since NERV. Misato, Kaji, Maya…be safe. And keep alert." The video cut off just a second later.

The three former NERV employees sat in the quiet of the office for a moment before anyone spoke up. "Maya," Misato began. "Get to it. Inform me of _anything_ the second you get it. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Maya replied, turning back to the keyboard nearby and beginning her search.

Misato looked over at Kaji, who just stared into the distance with a worried look on his face. "You think Conklin's been playing us?"

Kaji shook his head. "I've dealt with a lot of deceivers and that kind of treachery over the years," he said quietly. "No, I don't get that kind of feeling talking to him. I can't say much for the agents that came with him, though. I've barely seen them around headquarters since this began."

"But you're going to keep watch for them, aren't you?" Misato asked, already knowing the answer.

Kaji smirked, looking down at the floor. "Of course. I'm not even sure why you asked."

Misato leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. 'I just hope this is all over soon…and everyone returns home safe and sound.'

* * *

The next day, the other group was traveling down a highway in the American Southwest, steadily heading toward their destination. The plane carrying the crate had landed at Fort Ord near Monterey Bay several hour earlier, the soldiers stationed there quite surprised at the contents of that particular box. After a long explanation (following having many guns pointed at them), Kane had convinced his former C.O. to let them use one of the base's spare vehicles to complete their mission. It was just an old hard-top Jeep, about as basic as one could get…and considering the heat they were traveling through, some amenities were greatly missed. "Bloody hell, I forget how hot it gets here this time of year," Tristessa said, wiping her forehead of sweat.

"Told you to dress for warmer weather and you're _still_ unused to the heat," Kane mused, smiling a little. "Tanner's had you behind a desk for way too long, Triss."

"I've been out in the field for weeks now, thank you very much," Tristessa countered.

"Yeah…in the spring weather of Europe," Kane corrected her. "Which was quite cold, remember?"

"I prefer the cold anyway," Tristessa insisted. "One can always put on another layer. In the heat, you can't always remove clothing…not in _public_, at least." She turned around to the people in the back seat. "And how are you all doing?"

"Miserable," Asuka said, in the middle of the crowd and frowning slightly. "It's not like Japan's heat, it's very dry. The sun's killing me, though…not to mention the bumpy ride we're experiencing."

"At least we're all suffering together," Ritsuko chimed in, then turned to the person on the far side of the back seat. "How are you holding up, Shinji?"

"I've been better," Shinji replied, holding his left side. "Still recovering from a gunshot wound, stuffed into a box and flown halfway around the world, and now baking in the heat and being shaken around." He smiled in spite of his words. "Still beats piloting by a fair distance, all things considered."

The remaining few hours of the ride was spent either in quiet or with the occasional complaint being spoken (mostly by Asuka), already having left the road and now out into the open desert. "Alright, hold here," Ritsuko finally said, the vehicle pulling to a stop in what felt like the middle of nowhere. "Okay, the coordinates weren't one-hundred percent exact, but they _were_ within a few kilometers. I say we get a look at what's nearby."

Kane nodded, reaching into the glove compartment for a pair of binoculars, peering off into the approximate direction of where they had been heading. He could barely make out a very plain building in the distance, still quite a long way from where they were. "I guess we're walking from here."

"You _have_ to be kidding me," Asuka replied, looking around at the surroundings. Just sand, along with the occasional rock, bush, cacti or lizard…but that was _it_. Kane shook his head in response to her comment, which caused the redhead to sigh before turning to her companion. "Come on Shinji, we might as well get this over with."

Just as Shinji and Ritsuko disembarked the vehicle, Kane spoke up again. "Dr. Akagi, I'd like you to stay behind for now." He turned back to see her puzzled expression, then tossed her the keys. "Just in case we need someone to send or receive a communication from Major Katsuragi…or if we need to make an evac _fast_. But keep a low profile, we still don't know where that other clone back in Marseille went. And if it was willing to shoot down a VTOL-"

"I get the point, Agent Kane," Ritsuko cut him off, waving her hand. "I'll keep my head low and my eyes open. Here, maybe this will help" She handed him the device Jensen had given her. "Something that may come in handy. One-use only, I'm afraid…and only good for close distances. But it might just be needed if you run into any electronic roadblocks." Kane took the object, nodding as he placed it in the bag he carried over his shoulder. She next turned to the two teens just as the agents began walking toward the building. "Both of you look after each other. I don't need any more bad news to send to Misato."

"Yes ma'am," Shinji said, nodding and taking hold of one of Asuka's hands. "Let's go, Asuka. We've got a friend to rescue…I hope." The redhead nodded, following the two agents already well ahead of them in step with the boy. She tightened her hand in his, both feeling their respective resolves sharpen to points. 'We're almost there. Just a little longer now…'

* * *

Some time later, the two teens and two agents found themselves deep within a facility underneath the building Kane had spotted. The approach had been hot as hell, but the walk had fortunately been short. The structure they reached was a very plain brick building, very nondescript and abandoned-looking. That thinking changed when they stepped inside to find an open elevator waiting for them, everyone taking that as a serious red flag. All four were alert and on edge during the descent, but nothing had been waiting for them as they reached the only other floor available, marked as '**LAB LEVEL**'.

Walking along the plain metal corridors with only the emergency lighting to guide them, Shinji couldn't help but notice a pattern he'd seen before. "SEELE really held to a set design for their bases, didn't they?" he thought aloud.

"I was thinking the same thing," Asuka agreed. "I'm noticing not nearly as many side rooms, though. The scale's smaller, but the feel is similar. But it's all so…"

"…empty," Tristessa chimed in as the younger girl trailed off. "It doesn't feel like a place to be hiding an army. Just like the elevator said, it has all the feel of a lab."

"That's because it is," a heavy-accented male voice came over the speakers, causing everyone to draw their sidearms and aim them in various directions. "Oh, put those away. I assure you, if I had meant to kill you this far, I _would have_. But you surprise me, I thought that little 'incident' with the VTOL in Paris had been the end of your pursuit. Your tenacity has impressed me…for what it's worth."

"Who are you?" Asuka questioned, looking directly into one of the security cameras she had thought was inactive. "What do you want with us?"

"That requires a more complicated answer than you may think, dear Second Child," the voice replied. "Both you and mister Ikari have proven yourselves quite the professionals, if I do say-"

"Excuse me," Shinji interrupted, his vocal tone clearly irate. "I don't care what you _think_ about us or what we can do. You _know_ why we're here. We're looking for Ayanami…and I _know_ you know where she is."

"You wish to see the First?" the voice asked, almost amused by the former Third Child's demand. "Very well, then." Just after it said that, a door opened in the distance down the hall, a small amount of actual light coming from it. As the group stepped inside, they could make out its layout: half of the room still dark, while the lit part contained a sterile-looking white room behind a clear barrier and an older man wearing a lab coat over a suit standing in the middle of that portion. "_Won't you come into my parlor_, said the spider to the fly," he quoted, adjusting his glasses. "At last, we meet face-to-face."

"Okay, we're here," Shinji insisted, pointing his handgun at the man. "Now tell us where she is."

"Why, right in front of you," the man told him. "Oh, right. Dark in there. I forget that sometimes." He reached over to a nearby console, his finger hovering a button. "Let me get that for you," he finished while pressing the button, causing the half of the room the group was in to slowly light up. As its details became clearer, the one thing that was quite noticeable was the upright tube on the right side of the room. It was filled with a familiar amber-colored liquid…and a girl with long light-blue hair.

"Oh my god…" Shinji said under his breath. "Rei…"

**-To be continued…-**

**A/N:** At last…we pull back the curtain to reveal the missing person central to this story, alive and (sort of) well. Trust me, you'll want to stick around for the last part; it's going to be quite a show, plenty of loose ends will be tied up and much action will happen.

I'm sure some of you might disagree with me about not killing Shinji off (this _is_ the Internet, after all…there's _always_ someone who's going to disagree). It might have made for a better story, I know…but I just couldn't do that to Asuka.

How'd you like Tristessa's story, by the way? That might just be the most in-depth I've made an ACC yet. Hell, I've got that whole little "revenge tale" of hers in my head. Too bad it doesn't involve much about Evangelion or I would be happy to write it out, too. But since it already uses the setting, it's hard to make it into an original work, either. Ah well, so it goes…

Because we skipped it last chapter, it's a _double_ 'song-to-scene' this time. For the chase between Five and Asuka through Marseille, find and listen to _Zerstören_ by **Rammstein** (I know meshing them with Asuka is an old cliché…but the song _is_ fitting, believe me). For the talk between Tristessa and Asuka, find and listen to _Lucky_ by **Radiohead** (one of _my_ favorite bands, they've never done a sub-par album).

Pre-read was, yet again, done by Ash. Thank you kindly, ma'am.

As usual: good comments will be appreciated, bad ones will be ignored (or kept for firewood). But I do favor good/helpful criticism, so send it my way! And review! Even if it's not positive, review!

**-AngelNo13Bardiel-**


	4. We Are Not Chained to the Wheel

See Chapters 1 and 2 for disclaimers.

**-THE IKARI LEGACY-**

Chapter 4: We Are Not Chained to the Wheel

"Major Katsuragi…I think I may have something."

That was all Maya had said on the call Misato had just taken. She traveled through the Geofront's hallways , finally ending back up at Ritsuko's office. Steeping inside, she was met by the younger woman, who turned the room's security back on and returned to her seat in front of the computer. Across the room, the major was given a smile and a nod by Kaji, who had made it there just moments before. "Okay, everyone's here. What've you got?"

"Right," Maya began as she clicked away. "I set the search parameters up yesterday, making sure to check every last byte of data for anything relevant. I think I came up with the most likely candidate." She typed in a few more commands, pulling up a dossier on the larger screen on the wall. The picture was of a European man in his late sixties, white hair and glasses. "Dr. Albert Hirsch. Austrian scientist renowned for his work in the fields of biology, biomechanics, and electromechanical engineering. Affiliated with GEHIRN and SEELE before and after Second Impact. He was never a part of NERV…on-record, at least." She paused for a moment. "His files say he was involved in the eventual success of splicing human and Angel DNA…and he was the head researcher on the project that created the Committee's subliminal training and the control chips."

"He was involved with the creation of Rei and Nagisa," Misato said, looking over the various documents on display, "_and_ he's why the Children tried to be used as assassins. How come we're only just _now_ hearing about this man? He should have already been a priority target."

"The information was quite old...forgotten, by the look of things," Maya admitted. "The MAGI estimates that it hasn't been opened for a long time. According to these records, he's been dead since the file was last accessed, just over five years ago."

"_Dead_?" Misato asked, crossing her arms. "Then what good does that do us?"

"The devil is in the _details_," Maya told her, pulling up more documents. "The reports say it was a explosion is his lab, and it was planned by SEELE. Guess they had what they needed from him by that point. What makes this relevant is _who_ was sent to do the job." She pressed a few keys, and another file was displayed. "According to this, the Committee used Roque,"

"Well, that explains a lot," Kaji said, shaking his head. "That guy was pretty busy over the last few years, wasn't he? And if I were a betting man, I'd say that also means that Hirsch is likely the person who controls those stolen SEELE funds now. A man with his knowledge and the money to fund it…"

"It's a scary thought, isn't it?" Misato ventured, biting her lower lip. "But what worries me more is that we don't know if it's him or someone else pulling the strings. Is he the mastermind, or just another pawn?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the hidden lab, Shinji continued to stare at the cylinder that held his lost friend. The weapon he'd been aiming at the man behind the glass had been lowered by now, just a heavy lump of metal in his hand. The remaining people he was with were equally quiet, taking in the view of something else. "Shinji…you have to see this," Asuka finally spoke up, albeit very quietly.

Shinji turned his attention from the tube to where she was looking out through another window. As he moved closer, he could see just what the redhead had spotted: the next room contained rows and rows of smaller tubes, all of them looking like advanced specimen containers. "Are…are those…?"

"Correct, mister Ikari," the older man answered. "Clones. But many of those are hardly ready for use, still not even fully-grown...not to mention the unfortunate failures, far too many for my liking. And the ones that are grown have no control systems installed yet, that requires a human touch. Three of the eight that _have_ been completed are dead now…thanks to you." He looked to each person individually. "There seems to be someone missing among you. Tell me, where is Dr. Akagi?"

"We left her in Paris," Kane lied. "We didn't need to place her in any further danger."

"Ah, such a shame," the man answered back, sighing. "I had wished to meet another great mind who would appreciate my work."

"I don't understand," Tristessa said, gazing back and forth between the rows of clone tanks and the man. "How have you done all of this without attracting attention?"

"You probably noticed the reduced lighting and minimal activity on the way in," the man explained. "This facility is mostly only using the few rooms beyond that one for any power. And that power is being siphoned off of several surrounding grids. Why else would it be placed out in such an inhospitable environment?"

"So it's just you out here?" Kane asked, which the man nodded in response to. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Hirsch," the man replied. "I worked for SEELE…until they tried to have me killed." Hirsch grinned slightly. "Funny enough, the man they sent to do the deed was more swayed by money than loyalty. A very handy quality, it turned out."

"You're the one Roque was working for?" Asuka questioned.

"Indeed," Hirsch responded. "I must say, his loss was a setback to my work. He was quite good at what he did. But at least he contributed greatly to progress."

"_Progress_?" Shinji asked, his face clearly confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Hirsch seemed to appraise the boy for a moment. "You know…I knew your parents," he said, his tone almost reverent. "Your mother was a tragic loss for the scientific community, truly an impressive mind. Your father…" He paused for a second, sighing and smiling. "Machiavelli himself would have been proud of how Gendo manipulated people. I certainly did my part in that little endeavor, fruitless as it was."

"What do you-" Shinji stopped himself mid-sentence as he realized. "You're one of the links between him and SEELE."

"And finally, you come to understand," Hirsch confirmed. "It was through me that he came in contact with Wombosi, Neski and Abbott. And through them, he made the Committee fold under its own weight." He took a seat on a nearby office chair. "But it goes further than that. I must say, I'm quite impressed that you and miss Sohryu are still alive…considering you're both failed projects."

Asuka was taken aback by that comment. "Failed?"

Hirsch nodded. "It should be noted, however, that it was designed to fail," he explained, "so I'm not sure if it _can_ be called a failure. But I didn't expect you to live. You see, I knew what SEELE's endgame was. I'd know since the Katsuragi expedition just what they intended to do. So…I acted. The training was left unmodified…but the control chips were, shall we say, tampered with. I set them to burn out when confronted by a emotional trigger…and considering the Committee was likely to use you both against targets close to you, that was the idea. But the fact that you lived…even _retained_ your skills…I must say, I was quite pleased by that development."

"But…_why_? Why did you turn on SEELE? Why target _us_?" Shinji asked. "Revenge?"

"You take me as some sort of stereotypical villain," Hirsch said with a snort. "I'm hardly motivated by such petty concerns. My boy, this was all done in the name of _science_." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Think about it: if either SEELE or Commander Ikari had been allowed to bring about Instrumentality, it would have meant the end of civilization's forward progress. Being one with 'God', or whatever, would have meant there would be no need for further scientific advancement. Believe me, I can think of no more horrible thing." He looked Shinji right in the eyes. "And as far as why you were targeted…that came down to the need to test the clones' combat abilities," he continued, shrugging. "I did collect very useful data from the ones you've destroyed, so it was worth the cost. Besides…one must always clean up the remnants of a completed experiment."

"You mean us, right?" Shinji asked, his right hand opening and closing over and over. "What gives _you_ the right to toy with our lives like that?" He pointed over at Rei's body in the tube. "Or hers? Is she even _alive_?"

"Science requires sacrifice," Hirsch stated flatly. "But don't worry yourself, she's quite alright in there. Heavily and constantly sedated, but alive." He shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"And what about the creation of these things in the first place?" Kane spoke up. "I'm pretty sure this is breaking enough laws to-"

"Begging your pardon, agent," Hirsch interrupted, "but the works of science are hardly subject to the such petty laws. And you seem to think of these as the end result of my work." He paused, taking another deep breath. "No, these are simply a stop-gap that will produce more capital for me to continue the rest of my work, far beyond just genetics and cloning. Quite frankly, I don't care _who_ has access to these clones. Man will always find a way to fight each other, this is simply one more weapon of war. Scientists like myself have always had to live with that thought. Instead, I chose to embrace that idea."

"So that's all this is to you?" Shinji asked, feeling his anger building. "Just a weapon to sell then keep making more?" He turned his head to look at Rei. "…how did you capture her?"

"It was more simple than you think," Hirsch began. "Myself and an associate witnessed her arriving and leaving your hotel in Okinawa six months ago. It was just a hunch to keep an eye on you both to see if she would surface, but it proved correct. A few dozen miles outside of town, I made contact with Ayanami in a secluded location. I stated my case and what I needed from her. When she refused, I told her that it would be in her best interests to cooperate…for her friends' sake." He stood up from his seat. "Do keep in mind that I never intended to follow through with such threats, but it was enough leverage to buy the time to sedate her from afar. After that, it was simply a matter of transporting her here while unconscious."

Shinji hesitated for a moment, looking through the thick glass at his lost friend. He hair had grown considerably since he last saw her, now falling past her hips. She was dressed in a modified white plugsuit, several IV tubes connected along various spots on her body. "The truly amazing thing is that there's not one trace of muscle atrophy," Hirsch spoke up. "Research is inconclusive as to whether or not that has to do with her immersion in LCL, her genetic makeup and healing capabilities, or a combination of those factors. There is still so much we could learn-"

Shinji interrupted Hirsch's sentence by raising his gun and pointing it at the older man. "Get her out of there," he said in a low, threatening tone. "_Now_."

"I assure you, that's quite a futile gesture," Hirsch told him. "That's an advanced polymer, able to withstand-" His words were cut off by Shinji firing at the barrier, the round lodging itself into the plastic-like material. "-even military rifle rounds," the scientist continued. "As I said, a wasted effort. And no, I will not awaken her." He seated himself again, still focused on the former Third Child. "You must understand, she is driven to eliminate _anything_ related to Project E…which includes all of my work. That is why she is in there to begin with, it is simply too dangerous to leave her alert enough to continue those actions."

"Maybe because she's right, you know," Asuka spoke up. "These aren't things meant to exist."

"I had hoped you both would understand what I was trying to accomplish in the long-term," Hirsch said sadly. "That does not seem to be the case, however." He glanced over at a nearby screen for a few seconds before turning back to them. "But I _am_ willing to offer you a deal. R-Six is en route back here, shouldn't be more than five minutes. I will program it, and the remaining clones, to not target you…if you turn your weapons on the two agents in the room with you. There can be no witnesses to this lab. Besides, you would also make excellent test subjects yourselves. I will leave you with that decision, but be quick. You know full well what one of them is capable of." He stopped talking, turning around fully to concentrate on something he was typing.

"What the…what kind of deal is _that_?" Asuka questioned loudly. She banged on the barrier and yelled several times, but Hirsch gave no response in kind. "Verdammt, he's not listening anymore." She turned to the other three people in the room. "Okay…trapped in an underground lab with a highly-skilled experiment about to arrive and try to kill us again," she jokingly mused. "I'm open to suggestions if anyone's got something."

Shinji shook his head, as did Tristessa. Just as Kane was about to, he recalled the device Ritsuko had handed him. He quickly retrieved it from his pack, making sure to keep his back to Hirsch to hide his activities. "Dr. Akagi said this would come in handy for any electronics," he said quietly, examining the device for how to activate it. "Looks like it's just a simple pull-pin design. But it's only good once."

"So where do we deploy it?" Tristessa asked. "Do you think it'll reach as far as Hirsch's side of the lab?"

Kane turned to look back at the other half of the room. Hirsch had still not turned his attention away from his work. The American agent turned back to the others, shaking his head. "No, it's only good for short-range, not enough to reach his setup."

"Maybe the door, then? Or one of the machine in here?" Tristessa offered, then looked up at the tube Rei was in. "No…I think I know just the place," she corrected, tracing her eyes down the cylinder to a console connected to it.

Shinji's gaze followed where she had been looking, understanding what the older woman was thinking. "Are you sure?" he asked, his tone worried. "I mean, isn't it dangerous to cut someone off so suddenly from sedation?"

"I don't think we really have time for the alternative," Tristessa countered. "Besides, that's what applies to _normal_ humans. That doesn't exactly fit her, does it?"

Shinji seemed to consider this for a moment, then looked over to Asuka. The redhead simply shrugged before answering. "Don't look at me, that wasn't something I ever studied."

Sighing heavily, Shinji quickly weighed their options. 'Might as well do this, we _are_ on a short timer,' he thought. He looked up at Kane. "Do it."

Kane nodded, placing the device atop the console, which he observed to be keycard-locked. Just as he began setting up the device, Hirsch spoke up again. "I hope you've made a decision, because Six has just arrived at the surface access-" He stopped when he noticed the activity in the next room. "What on Earth are you doing?"

"Making a choice, doctor," Kane said, pulling the pin and running to the opposite side of the room with everyone else. Hirsch's eyes went wide just before the device went off, only releasing a small flash but causing the shorting of many nearby machines, electrical currents running through them being visible for a few seconds. A few screens in the scientist's side of the room blew out from the surge, causing the man to jump at the sound. When the commotion died down, the group looked up across the room to see the lights in the tube out and the LCL inside now standing still.

A few tense silent moments passed before Rei's eyes slowly opened, their crimson color diluted by the amber liquid she floated in. She looked at Shinji and the others for a few moments before turning to gaze through the barrier at Hirsch, her eyes narrowing dangerously as the irises began glowing brighter. "_You_…" she managed to say, her voice low and weak from disuse but still full of rage.

"Oh dear no…" was all Hirsch managed to say before he saw the slight release of Rei's AT field, shattering the tube completely. The others braced themselves, but the debris did not reach that far, contained by the field. The blue-haired girl took an unsteady step out onto the floor, still focused in her abductor's direction and the IVs pulling loose as she moved away from the tube. She only managed another few before her eyes rolled up in her head, her body going limp just a moment later.

Shinji was already headed for her, and caught the girl before she crumpled to the floor completely. "Rei!" he exclaimed, trying to wake her again. "Come on Rei, don't give up on us now."

Kane was by the boy's side soon after, quickly checking Rei's vitals. "It's okay, I've got a pulse," he told Shinji. "It's weak, but she's alive. Probably just exhausted from using that…power…after being out for so long."

Shinji sighed heavily, then looked back to where Hirsch had been standing. Rei's use of her AT field had opened a sizeable gap in the barrier between the room's two halves, but the doctor was nowhere to be found. "Someone carry Rei out of here, we've got to catch up to Hirsch before he gets away."

"The hell he will," Asuka spoke up, looking over at Shinji as they both nodded to each other. Kane quickly but gingerly scooped up Rei's unconscious form and placed it over his shoulder, motioning for Tristessa to help him move her through the barrier's opening before following the teens down the hallway on Hirsch's side of the lab. The two agents caught up with them as they reached an elevator, which was currently on its way back down. The group piled into it when it arrived just a few moments later, everyone alert and on edge for their pursuit of the scientist.

The elevator soon reached the surface, everyone running out to just barely catch sight of a sand-colored Humvee speeding away. "Dammit…" Tristessa said, raising her sidearm and aiming but unable to get a clean shot. "So how do we catch him _now_?"

Just as the words left the British agent's mouth, the Jeep the group had arrived in pulled up, Ritsuko quickly hopping out of the driver's seat as Kane placed Rei in the backseat. "Oh my God…Rei…" she said as she caught sight of the girl.

"Don't worry, doctor," Kane assured her, getting behind the wheel. "She's quite alright, just unconscious and very weak from long-term sedation. But we'll stir her later, we've got someone to catch right now."

"I saw one of the clones driving that vehicle a few minutes ago," Ritsuko explained, getting into the backseat along with the teens, "but who was that man that just ducked into it?"

"That's the man behind all of this," Tristessa replied, checking the magazine of her weapon. "He identified himself as Hirsch."

"Hirsch?" Ritsuko asked, shaking around from the vehicle's rough trip through the sand. "I _knew_ I recognized that work on the clones' control systems." She quickly retrieved her laptop, typing in her security codes and setting up a video call to her computer back in the Geofront. "Come on Maya, pick up. This is _urgent_."

* * *

Maya was still in front of Ritsuko's main desktop as the call came through. "Major…I've got something from Dr. Akagi. And it's live this time."

Misato, who had been sitting around with Kaji awaiting for news from their friend, quickly got to her feet and took a deep breath. "Patch it through to the main screen."

Maya typed in a few commands, the far wall displaying the live feed Ritsuko was sending. "Okay, good, no need to call Misato in," she said, the camera shaking heavily from external movement. "We've got a situation."

"Where the hell are you calling from?" Misato asked, her eyes trying to take in the doctor's surroundings. "I think we've got something you should see." She nodded to Maya, who sent the information she had compiled on Hirsch several hours ago. "We're still not sure if this is the guy, that's why we haven't sent it yet. But he fits all of the criteria to-"

"That's him," Ritsuko cut in, quickly giving the dossier a cursory browsing. "We've had contact with Dr. Hirsch. Actually, we're in pursuit _now_."

Misato caught sight of a flash of blue hair next to the doctor. "Ritsuko…is…is that…?"

Ritsuko nodded. "It's her, Misato. She's out cold, but alive. I'll fill you in later, for now…I need you to contact Director Kramer and send _anything_ to assist us. One of the clones is live and with Hirsch right now. We're trying to keep up, but-"

"Say no more, Rits," Misato answered, motioning for Maya to open a second feed and attempt to call Director Kramer. A minute or two later, an older gentleman in a dark blue suit with graying hair appeared on the other feed. "Director, sir, I'm sorry for the intrusive call, but I needed to speak with you immediately."

"I'll be willing to look the other way this time," Kramer told her, "but only if there's a damn good reason for hacking into my personal computer."

"There is, sir," Misato said, nodding to Maya. Just seconds later, Kramer's computer signaled a new email. "This is what we've compiled so far. And I've just had confirmation from Dr. Akagi that this is the man we've been looking for."

"Just how sure _are_ you?" Kramer asked. "Reports list this man as dead some time back."

"Dr. Akagi, as well as the children and Agents Kane and Marr, are currently in pursuit of him," Misato replied. "We've also sent you their real-time GPS tracking information. If you've got anything in the area, and I mean _anything_, they need the assistance."

Kramer sat quietly for a few moments as he assessed his options. "It's about as short-notice as I've ever gotten," he began, "but I think I can get something inbound. Won't be immediate, though."

"That's good enough, sir," Misato finished, giving the man a salute. "Thank you very much."

"Thank me when this is over, major," Kramer told her. "Until then, we wait…and we keep our fingers crossed." The line cut off just a few seconds afterwards.

"You heard the man, Ritsuko," Misato directed back at the other feed. "At least that's _something_, right?"

"Might just be enough," Ritsuko answered. "Here's hoping this goes as planned. Dr. Akagi signing out."

As Ritsuko's feed turned off, Maya turned to the other people in the room. "She's going to be okay…right?" she asked in a worried voice.

Misato walked over to the younger woman, placing her hand on the lieutenant's shoulder. "Yeah, it's going to be just fine, Maya." She looked over at Kaji, who nodded slowly at her. "Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

Ritsuko closed her laptop and placed it under the seat just as the Jeep ran through another dune. "Well, that gives us backup, at the least."

"Too bad it couldn't be sooner," Kane replied, turning sharply to avoid a small patch of cacti. The Humvee was still quite a distance away, but they were already shrinking its head-start considerably.

"Just get me a little closer," Tristessa said, keeping her weapon trained on the back of the fleeing vehicle.

"Working on it," Kane told her, then quickly glanced behind him. "Everyone all right back there?"

"A little shaken," Asuka answered, pressed up between Rei's unconscious form and Shinji. "_Definitely_ cramped…but we're okay."

Kane nodded in response, keeping the rest of his attention on the open desert. The Jeep had finally caught up at least one car length away from the Humvee, Tristessa able to get off several clean shots into the back of the vehicle. The bullet-resistant glass did not shatter, but it definitely took a few rounds. Just as she took aim during a relatively smooth stretch, she caught sight of Six pulling itself above the roof and carrying a very large gun. "_Launcher_! _Evasive maneuvers_!" she shouted, pulling herself back inside.

Kane spotted it just as she did, taking wide berth as a grenade came flying out of the barrel and exploding barely a few feet behind the Jeep, sending a cloud of sand up into the air. "Shit…that things's got an MGL," he thought aloud, recognizing the weapon's revolver-like cylinder. "Keep your heads down, this is going to be…a little tricky."

Another round came screaming in their direction, Kane turning the wheel hard to the left just in time to miss the impact entirely. A third and fourth were fired in quick succession, also narrowly avoided. The Humvee made its own sharp turn to avoid a rather large patch of brush, but quickly recovered and continued traveling straight. Six once again took aim with its weapon and fired off another grenade but this one flew over the Jeep as Kane drove it into a dip in the ground then back onto more even land. One more round flew toward them, this one exploding just behind the Jeep and lifting its back end into the air for a split-second and shattering the back glass.

"If you've got a plan, now would be a _really_ good time," Shinji spoke up. "That was a little _too_ close."

"Don't worry. That gun's empty now, and it's got a pretty lengthy reload period," Kane answered. "At least, long enough for what _I_ plan to do."

Those last few words worried Tristessa. "Just what _are_ you planning on doing?"

"You remember back in Zurich when you called me '_bloody daft_'?" Kane asked, pressing harder on the Jeep's gas pedal and sending it ahead of the Humvee. He turned to look at her while pulling on the driver's side seat belt. "I think I'm about to prove you right on that."

"Oh dear God, you _are_ nuts," Tristessa mused, quickly putting her own seat belt on before turning to the people in the backseat. "I'd _strongly_ suggest you all hunker down back there."

Ritsuko didn't hesitate a moment, quickly strapping herself in for impact. Just as Shinji reached for his seatbelt, a voice spoke up. "Sh…Shinji…what is…going on…?" He turned to see Rei's eyes crack open, still clearly not fully awake.

"It's alright, Rei," Shinji assured her. "We're about to catch Hirsch, it's time to finish this." He watched as she nodded and closed her eyes again, still breathing slowly, and then he looked up to see them turn hard toward the Humvee and accelerate once again. Just a second before impact, he saw Six return from within the vehicle with the grenade launcher. Preparing for both impact and potential explosion, he turned to the side and used his arms to pull both Asuka and Rei into a braced position.

The crash was deafening, a crunch of metal and glass so loud it cut out all engine noise. Shinji only heard a second of it before something connected with his head, and everything went black…

* * *

Shinji's senses slowly came back to him, opening his eyes again just a few seconds later. The Jeep was still upright, although totaled from the wreck. He could spot the Humvee just outside, turned over on its right side but there was no movement inside. He also noticed as Asuka stirred from her own unconsciousness and lifted her head. He could see a little bit of blood around her scalp. "Are you okay, Asuka?" he quietly asked.

"What do you think, baka?" Asuka replied in her normal tone-of-voice, gingerly touching the spot where she was bleeding. "But yes, I am. It's just a flesh wound, nothing serious." Something drew her eyes lower right after. "Shinji, your side…"

Shinji followed her line-of-sight to where he had been shot several days earlier, his shirt stained with blood. Reaching underneath it, he examined the spot with his hand carefully. "It's okay, I think I just broke a few stitches," he replied, applying pressure to stop what small amount of bleeding had occurred. Looking across to the other side of the backseat, he watched as Ritsuko and Rei both slowly awoke and took deep breaths. They both looked relatively unharmed. "Are you both alright?" They nodded, neither looking up at him.

"Just so you know," Tristessa spoke up from the front passenger seat, lifting her head from the airbag and glancing over at Kane, "next time, I'm driving."

"Yes ma'am," Kane answered, breathing heavily but otherwise alright. "But I doubt your abilities behind a left-hand-drive vehicle."

Tristessa opened her door and attempted to step out, but a pain ran through her right leg and stopped her. "Argh…dammit, that hurts," she hissed, feeling around where it was coming from. "My ankle…I don't know if it's just a sprain or broken, but it's done for now."

Shinji stepped out of the Jeep, keeping his eyes locked on the other vehicle. He turned around to help Asuka step outside, then walked forward to check the wreck. "I don't get it," he mused. "It doesn't look like anyone's here."

"Hands where I can see them, please," a voice came from another direction. Shinji and Asuka both turned around to see Hirsch and Six standing alongside the Humvee, both pointing guns at them, the clone carrying an assault rifle while the doctor held a simple revolver. Both looked worse for wear, although Six was definitely the one more covered in blood. "Take your weapons out, using only two fingers, and throw them this way." The two teens did so, both P226s hitting the sand just feet from the doctor. "And don't get any ideas, agents. Don't forget what one of my projects can do."

Kane and Tristessa both moved their hands away from their sidearms, but kept a close eye on their targets. "Come on, doctor," Kane yelled. "It's over. Director Kramer has already been contacted, help is inbound. You've got nowhere left to run!"

"Oh, quite the contrary, you see," Hirsch shouted back, then turned his attention to Shinji. "Boy, you think you can just walk into my lab and undo a man's life's work?" he asked, his anger quite clear. "I'm not your father and I'm not Zero. I'm not swayed by some greater scheme to keep you alive. And I can always disappear again and resume my operations after that."

Ritsuko opened her eyes again as she felt something move nearby, but found no trace of the person who had been sitting next to her. "Rei…where are you?" she asked softly, barely audible even to herself.

"Now, here's how this is going to happen," Hirsch began. "We're going to commandeer your vehicle and leave. If any of you try and stop us, Six will open fire. But first, your friend Ayanami has to be taken care of. She, unlike you, could undo everything I have accomplished even if I go underground again. I _will not_ allow that."

No one moved or said anything for a long tense moment, everyone keeping watch on everyone else. Suddenly, Six turned toward something the others could not see, but was sliced across both arms deeply by something sharp. It dropped the rifle and stumbled for a second, long enough for Rei to step out from where she had started her assault and shove the piece of wreckage she had picked up deep into the underside of the clone's jaw, waiting for a moment as its eyes rolled back, then withdrew the metal shard and let her copy fall dead onto the sand.

Hirsch stood as still as he could during the attack, then slowly took aim at Rei before she noticed. Another gunshot sounded, however, as Kane managed to get to his own weapon and put a round into the doctor's forearm. As he dropped his gun, the doctor looked up to see the former First Child turn toward him with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. He barely had time to react as she pounced on him like a wild animal, bringing them both down to the sand and holding the shrapnel dangerously close to his throat.

"Rei, stop!" Shinji suddenly yelled. He took a few hesitant steps toward her, his hands raised in a 'cease-fire' position. "Rei, please…you don't want to do this."

"How do you know what I want to do? Do you understand what this man has put me through?" Rei questioned, more anger in her voice than either of her fellow pilots had ever heard her use. "Do you have _any_ idea what it is like to float in the darkness of unconsciousness for more than six months? Or to be thoroughly examined like some sort of science experiment?"

Shinji lowered his hands, still keeping his eyes directly on her. "I won't pretend to know what you've gone through," he told her. "But this isn't the way. This man _should_ pay, yes…but not in blood. There's been enough of that spilled lately. Let the CIA or Interpol have him."

Rei didn't respond, staring intently into her abductor's eyes. Hirsch's expression was one of absolute terror, a man finally at the mercy of something he couldn't bargain with. "Tell me, why should he be allowed to live?" she asked softly, but still with an edge to her voice. "He even threatened your and Asuka's lives."

"Because of what you said the last time we met," Shinji replied. "You remember, don't you? You said you were afraid of becoming like Nagisa." He knelt down, trying to make eye contact with the girl. "Look at yourself, look at the hate that's running through you. That's how you described what Nagisa felt toward all of humanity. Is that what you _really_ want to have happen?"

"He's right, Rei," Asuka spoke up, now standing beside Shinji. "Revenge isn't going to solve anything. Trust me on that, I had my own experience with it. It's hollow at best, and something that gnaws at you at worst. And once you cross that line, there's no going back." She sighed, looking down at the sand. "I'm tired of it all…I just want to go on with my life without the past coming back to bite me. Don't you want that, too? A future, and all the possibility that goes with it?"

Rei looked up at them for a moment before turning back to the man below her. Nothing moved, no one even dared to breathe heavy as the seconds passed slowly. Finally, she raised the chunk of metal sight above her head and let out a shout as she drove it downward…into the sand just next to Hirsch's head. "You…are fortunate that my friends care for me as they do," she whispered threateningly. "You will not die this day, but you will not go without pain." She raised her right arm again, this time giving him a hard elbow to the side of his head, knocking him out cold. She stood up from where she had pounced on the doctor and took a few steps back before falling to her knees and staring up at the sky, breathing slowly and steadily.

Shinji walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rei…" he said quietly.

"I am alright," Rei told him, closing her eyes as the wind picked up and blew her hair around.

Kane had already walked over to Hirsch's body and affixed a pair of flex-cuffs to his wrists. "Dr. Albert Hirsch," he began as he hauled the now-awake doctor to his feet, "by the authority of the Central Intelligence Agency, I'm placing you under arrest for the murders of Nykwana Wombosi, Vladimir Neski and Ward Abbott…as well as for the use of dangerous and restricted technology as defined by the United Nations." He looked over at Tristessa as he passed the Jeep. "You okay with me having this one?"

"Go right ahead," Tristessa replied, still nursing her ankle. "The EU will get to him when you're through. _I'll_ see to that."

The wind picked up much stronger, and the air became filled with the noise of machines. Ritsuko was the first to see them as she exited the Jeep, a group of four helicopters. "Looks like that's our backup," she said, then looked over at Hirsch. "A little late, but at least it's a ride out of here."

Kane walked out to the first of the aircraft that landed, stopping to salute a soldier who had disembarked seconds earlier. "Well, I'll be damned…" the soldier shouted over the rotor noise, returning the salute. "Didn't we just have this meeting earlier today?"

"Glad to see you again, gunny," Kane told him. "I figured you were the nearest base Conklin would send word to." He hauled Hirsch to his feet, the doctor coughing a little from the sand being kicked up by the helicopters. "But you can see we didn't need the firepower after all. We _could_ use a ride back to Tokyo-3, however."

The solider smiled at Kane, motioning over to the craft he'd stepped off of. "I think we can do something about that. Just gather the others up."

"Be careful with the woman in the Jeep," Kane spoke up as a group of soldier passed him. "She might have a broken right ankle or foot."

Shinji, who had been watching the landing party for the last few seconds, turned toward Asuka. "Come on, let's go home."

"Those just might be the nicest words I've heard all day," Asuka said with a sigh. She held out a hand, which Shinji gladly took hold of.

Shinji looked down to Rei and offered her his other hand. "Are you ready to go home, Rei?"

Rei gazed back-and-forth between Shinji's hand and his face before smiling slightly, nodding and taking the offered hand. She let go just after getting to her feet, but kept stride with her friends as they walked over to one of the helicopters and got in, strapping themselves into some of the empty seats.

Shinji looked between both Asuka and Rei before staring out at the horizon outside of the aircraft. "Finally…it's all over."

* * *

It had become the following day by the time everyone had returned to the airstrip near Tokyo-3. Shinji and Asuka stood out on the tarmac looking at the flurry of activity still going on. Their wounds had already been dressed (or redressed) on the flight home; Shinji had, indeed, broken some of his stitches, Asuka's head injury had been minor and both had managed to sleep in spite of the engine noise of the plane they had been in. They hadn't seen Rei since landing, and she had flatly insisted that her medical examination be done by Ritsuko alone. "Shinji, right over there," the redhead pointed out.

Shinji nodded and followed her over to the person they'd been pointing at, who was currently in a wheelchair and moving onto another plane. "Ah, nice to see you both in much better times," Tristessa said, her right foot almost entirely bandaged.

"So how bad did it end up being?" Asuka questioned.

Tristessa shrugged. "Crushed a few bones in the ankle _and_ foot, but I should be up and around on it again within two months," she replied. "Could have been worse, I suppose. At least I have _some_ vacation time accumulated. Perhaps I'll go home and catch up on my reading. Ah yes…good, old, dreary, grey London. How I've missed it…"

"Sounds good to me," Asuka said, then looked down at the ground for a moment before extending a hand. "Listen…I want to thank you. For what you told me several days ago. I think that really helped."

Tristessa smiled at the younger girl, shaking the offered hand. "Then it did what it was supposed to." She caught sight of Shinji's puzzled expression as he looked back and forth between them. "Just a bit of girl talk, mister Ikari. Nothing to concern yourself with."

"If you say so," Shinji said, shrugging. "Thank you for all you've done, Agent Marr," he told her, bowing deeply.

"Please, call me Triss," Tristessa insisted, nodding her head at him. "But I haven't said a proper goodbye to Agent Kane. Do you know where he's gone off to?"

Shinji and Asuka both shook their heads. "No, but he did say something about a few last details that needed to be cleared away," the boy said.

"Ah yes, of course," Tristessa answered, her lips just barely upturned in a smile. "Well, if you _do_ see him, give him by best regards. And take of each other, the _both_ of you." The two teens stepped off of the plane and gave one final wave as the back end closed. The British agent sighed and closed her eyes. "A few last details, eh?" she said to no one in particular. "I'll bet you did, Kane…I'll just _bet_ you did."

* * *

Down deep in the Geofront, a lone figure was approaching the brig that held Hirsch. The doctor had already been treated for his earlier injuries and subsequently left in the small, dark room's confines to await his transport back to the United States. He looked up as the door opened and someone stepped inside. "I had been wondering when you would show yourself," the older man said, not sounding surprised by this entrance in the least.

"I see they've been kind enough to patch you up," another male voice spoke up. "It's a shame it was a waste of time, all things considered."

There was a long pause after those words, the room feeling almost heavy in anticipation. "I can already guess why you're here," Hirsch said, toying with the shackles on his wrists. "Just make it quick, can't have them finding out who's been working with me."

"No, we cannot," the figure replied as it stepped closer, withdrawing a handgun from his jacket and affixing a silencer. "In truth, did you really see it ending any other way?"

"Oh, I considered many possibilities," Hirsch answered. "This was just one of them. Maybe some details weren't _exactly_ the same, but…ah, I suppose it matters little now." The doctor smiled in the darkness of his prison cell, which went unseen by his 'guest'. "I should tell you, though…we are not alone in here."

"Not in the least," a third voice said, just before a small bulb was turned on overhead, casting a small amount of light and revealing both of the room's newest occupants. "I wasn't sure who to be expecting, but this at least answers that much," Conklin went on, looking at the gun now being pointed at him. "I'm…very disappointed, Rawlins."

Rawlins slowly lowered the gun he had been aiming at his boss. "For what it's worth, sir," he began, "I'm sorry you had to find out altogether. But this _is_ fortunate. Now I have a perfectly good scapegoat."

Conklin leaned against the wall he was standing near, sighing heavily. "At least tell me _why_, Bill. I think you owe the agency that much."

Rawlins considered his offer for a moment. "Because I am a patriot, Alex," he told Conklin. "I believe in my country above all else."

Conklin almost laughed at that response. "Son, you're going to have to explain that a little better. I could swear you just said the reason you've committed several acts of treason is because you're a _patriot_. You'll understand if I'm a bit confused."

"I knew you wouldn't see things my way," Rawlins replied. "You're another content to just let us be second-best after Second Impact." He waited for Conklin to speak up, which did not happen immediately. "We're in a precarious state, sir…and you know what I'm talking about. Military, intelligence, technology…we're being left behind. NERV was a _damn_ good example of that. We built two EVAs of our own, and what happens to them? One gets infected by an Angel and another self-destructs upon activation, taking the whole _goddamn_ base with it! What do you think that makes _us_ look like?"

"So that justifies making deals with people like Roque and him?" Conklin asked, pointing at Hirsch. "You're the one that accessed the missing SEELE funds, aren't you?"

"Actually, there was another," Rawlins told him. "Tell me, just how much digging _are_ you doing into Section Chief Abbott's past activities?"

Conklin fell silent at those last words. "You're not actually saying that Ward-"

"Yes sir, I am," Rawlins interrupted. "Your friend was involved in some rather sketchy deals. But haven't you said that before, '_sometimes we have to deal with people most wouldn't_'? Ward understood. Too bad he had to go and decide he wanted a better cut for his effort in making America stronger again. All that mess over money…such a waste. This isn't about _money_, it's about regaining our place as a nation. Those clones would have been for our exclusive use after field-testing. Think about it, a ready-to-go army without having to ask it of our citizens. And if Hirsch's work continued-"

"Where would it have ended? Something that could use an AT field and cause the kind of damage we saw at Cairo? Something that could replicate the destruction of Second Impact, maybe even _worse_?" Conklin cut in. "No, that kind of deterrence was always a stupid risk. It proved to be during the Cold War, why should it be different now? But you wouldn't know _that_, repeating our own past by making illegal deals and committing atrocities in the name of producing capital to further the agency's goals." He paused, sighing again. "I know the agency has a spotty past when it comes to blurring those lines…but that's not the agency _I_ work for. It's been done cleanly and correctly while I've been there."

"And just how has that worked for us, _sir_?" Rawlins asked, his tone almost venomous. "Look what's gone on under our noses when we kept them clean. We have to get our hands dirty to protect the _actual_ innocents. That's what we've always done."

"Not while myself or Director Kramer have any say in the matter," Conklin stated, his tone icy and stoic.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Alex," Rawlins said, lifting the gun again and aiming at Conklin. "But as I said, you being here makes things easier than I thought."

"What's going to be your story," Conklin asked, motioning toward Hirsch, "you caught me trying to free him?"

"Something like that," Rawlins admitted. "Truth is, I had a paper trail done up already. I just didn't know _who_ would be the unfortunate mark. You made this easy for me, sir. Are you armed?" Conklin shook his head in response. "That's too bad, it could have saved your life."

"Only if you don't see it the way I do," Conklin replied, casually putting his hands in his pockets. "Before you pull that trigger, ask yourself this: who says I've been in here _by myself_?"

Rawlins's face immediately fell upon that sentence, turning his weapon toward the dark corners of the cell. Just before he turned back to Conklin, something came up behind him and grabbed his left arm and drove a foot hard into the agent's calf, effectively disarming him and bringing him to the ground.

"You got a bead on him?" Conklin asked.

A lone figure stepped out from his hiding spot, keeping Rawlins's gun trained on him. "I do," Kane spoke up, finally moving into the light.

Conklin looked up toward the ceiling. "How about you? Did you get all of that?"

"Every last word," Kaji's voice resounded over the PA system. "I think Director Kramer will be _very_ interested in hearing this."

Rawlins stayed on the ground, both still in pain and his mind reeling from fact that it had all fell apart so easily. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

"Because you don't deserve the star they'd give you on the wall at Langley," Kane told him, subduing his fellow agent with a pair of metal handcuffs. "You're going to stand before a tribunal."

Conklin walked over and gave a knock at the cell door. "We're done in here." Two JSSDF soldiers stepped inside and pulled Rawlins to his feet, quickly taking him outside and down to another cell. "Excellent work, soldier. I almost thought he had an opening there for a second."

"Thank you sir," Kane said, nodding slightly. "But how did you know it'd be Rawlins?"

"I didn't," Conklin admitted. "But I knew _someone_ would come for Hirsch eventually." He looked over at the doctor. "Thank you for your compliance in this matter, doctor."

"Just another misguided person I used for my own ends," Hirsch said, shrugging. "I'm not concerned in the least. No matter what happens to me, my work will continue. What I know is _far_ too valuable for it to remain unused."

Conklin walked over and knelt down to eye-level with Hirsch. "That's where you're wrong," he spoke in a low voice. "I already sent a team to the coordinates Agent Kane supplied us with. They set up an N2 mine deep underground, at the heart of the lab. I had confirmation just twenty minutes ago. Your work…it's all just rubble by now." He stood and walked back to the open cell door. "And I wouldn't count on seeing too much human contact with the charges against you. Enjoy your room at Langley, Hirsch. I'll see you in hell." The door closed before the doctor could react, now back in the total darkness of his prison.

"Was that really necessary, Alex?" Kane asked, keeping in step beside his boss.

"A man like that needs to understand that what he messed with must be _obliterated_, Jason," Conklin explained. "Not just buried or kept quiet."

"And on the subject of Agent Rawlins?" Kane ventured.

"What I had looked into narrowed it down to either him or Agent Vosen," Conklin answered, "which is why they were chosen for this assignment."

"Do you believe what he said about Abbott?" Kane asked.

Conklin hesitated for just a moment, but kept walking. "I had…suspicions," he explained. "Ward had been with the agency a long time, as far back as during the last decade of the Cold War. So he knew how we worked then, how underhanded we could _truly_ be. I didn't want to believe it, either. The man taught me everything I know about the intelligence game."

"So, in the end, this was all…just a mole hunt?" Kane questioned.

"You sound almost disappointed, agent," Conklin told him just as they exited out into the open expanse of the Geofront. "Trust me, this is a big win for the CIA."

"It's not that," Kane replied. "It's…those kids. Did we really have to involve them in something that we could have handled in-house?"

"It was their choice to become involved," Conklin answered. "I told them just as much over a week ago. Besides…they found their lost friend and found some closure with that part of their lives."

"And almost got them killed along the way several times," Kane added.

"Sometimes, we have to involved people we don't want to," Conklin stressed. "I've said it before, you know that. But that doesn't always apply to undesirable characters, sometimes it's people like the Children."

"I guess you're right," Kane said quietly. "Doesn't make me feel any better about it, though. The fact that we were that dishonest with them…"

"The truth isn't always that simple," Conklin said, "and sometimes, it's not enough. Sometimes, you _need_ a good lie. It helps you do what we do."

Kane didn't answer, instead choosing to lean on a nearby railing and look out across at the artificial lake. 'Still doesn't feel right,' he thought, silently apologizing to the teens he had been protecting for the last several days. 'At least they _have_ normal lives to go back to.'

* * *

Three days later, Shinji and Asuka were walking along the streets of Tokyo-3 on their way to school. Things had quieted down considerably, both of them extremely grateful for the downtime. Shinji had been surprised that the first thing Asuka brought up upon returning home and having some quiet time to themselves (Misato still had quite a pile of paperwork concerning the operation) was to finish their slow-dance that was interrupted over two weeks earlier…and some other things that were supposed to happen later that evening. Apparently, _someone_ had been waiting for that longer than anticipated. He didn't begrudge her or question it one bit, though.

The one thing Shinji had been concerned about was Rei. She hadn't been seen by either teen since arriving back in Japan. Misato insisted that she was just fine and being thoroughly checked out by a medical team before being released…but that only relieved the former Third Child a little. 'At least I haven't had any more nightmares about it, though,' he thought.

As they approached the last remaining block leading to the school, Shinji and Asuka caught sight of their small group of friends moving toward them. "Oh my god, _where_ have you two been?" Hikari asked in a worried voice. "We tried contacting Misato a few times, but she always said you were alright and not to worry."

"Which we knew wasn't true," Kensuke added, turning to look at Shinji. "That restaurant you said you were taking Asuka to for your anniversary…somebody shot it up pretty good. What happened?"

Shinji and Asuka both sighed, now would come time for the cover story. At least it was simple and believable enough. "Just some nut with a bone to pick against NERV," the redhead answered with a shrug. "They had to put us up in a safehouse while it was dealt with. Everything's all good now." She paused for a moment, looking down at the pavement. "Shinji, he…he took a bullet for me."

All three other teens looked taken aback by Asuka's statement. "Wh-what?" Toji was the first to speak up, blinking several times. "Man, I know you love her and all but…isn't that a little reckless for _you_?"

"Are you saying that you _wouldn't_ be willing to do the same for me?" Hikari asked, her tone making it clear what she wanted the answer to be.

"Willing, yes," Toji quickly replied, swallowing hard. "But who would be shooting at _us_? We're just students, and I didn't even successfully pilot _once_."

"Nice dodge there, Suzuhara," Kensuke whispered, which earned him a slight elbow to the ribs from Toji.

Hikari turned her attention back to Shinji. "Are you…okay? I mean, that's not something…"

Shinji laughed a little, scratching the back of his head in nervousness. "Really Hikari, it's fine," he answered. "I've been through much worse when I was with NERV." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second. "But it was all worth it to make sure Asuka was alive and unharmed." He didn't hear anyone say anything for a moment, so he opened his eyes. He saw all three of their friends wide-eyed and staring in his direction. "Asuka, what are they-" he started to say as he turned to look at the redhead, but stopped when he noticed her looking at something _behind_ him. He slowly turned…and was met by a familiar crimson gaze. "Rei…"

There stood Rei Ayanami, wearing a school uniform and carrying her bag. She barely looked like anything had happened to her…minus the now-waist-length hair she sported. "Hello Shinji," she said quietly, stepping up to the group. "I am glad to see that you and Asuka are both well. I…imagine this must be quite a surprise to you, is it not?"

"That's putting it mildly," Asuka spoke up after recovering from her shock. "What are you doing _here_?"

"I also attend this school, if you recall correctly," Rei answered, which was met with a puzzled look by both of her fellow pilots. "Misato never filed the paperwork that formally listed myself as 'deceased', I have simply been MIA for the time I have been away. I believe she always knew that I would return to Tokyo-3." She noticed the people she had not seen in over a year were still staring at her with wide eyes. "Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated, as you can see."

Hikari was the first to snap out of it, hesitantly stepping over to place a hand on Rei's shoulder. "I'm…I'm glad you're still alive, Ayanami."

"Thank you, miss Horaki," Rei said, just barely smiling at the other girl's relief. "But please, do call me Rei."

Toji was finally pulled from his surprise by something nudging at him. "Are we _really_ sure that this is Ayanami?" Kensuke asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "She's never been this…"

"…warm?" Toji finished for his friend. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's just…not like her."

"You _do_ understand that I can hear you both, correct?" Rei suddenly asked, turning in the boys' direction. "But yes, Suzuhara, I am not entirely as I was before. I am…changed, in many ways."

Kensuke coughed slightly as he made eye contact with the girl. "Uh…I, um…I like what you've done with your hair," he nervously managed to say.

"I have done nothing to it beyond letting it remain its current length," Rei answered, completely aware of his awkwardness. "I felt that it was the best visual sign of my own change."

Asuka tapped Hikari on the shoulder to get her attention. "Listen, Shinji and I have some things to talk about with Rei," she whispered. "Do you mind…"

Hikari shook her head slightly. "It's alright, I understand," she replied quietly. "But you can be _sure_ I'm going to ask you about it later." She turned to Toji and Kensuke, fixing them with a pleading look. "Come on, you two. I think they would like a moment alone."

Both boys nodded, understanding that it was best to listen to Hikari when she asked for something. As the three began to walk away through the school gates, Toji turned back to the former pilots. "Just don't take too long, we've only got a few minutes before class," he shouted, then turned the corner and was out of sight.

Shinji and Asuka both turned back from watching their friends depart to look at Rei. "I thought you weren't ready to come home?" the boy asked her. "What about all of those things you were afraid of?"

Rei looked down at the ground and sighed. "You were correct the last time we met," she began. "Fear _can_ motivate one to make changes. With Hirsch in custody and well away from being a threat to myself or either of you, I no longer have that particular fear hanging over me. As far as to…my power or who may wish to use me for their own ends…" She paused, craning her head up to look at her friends. "I am done with being afraid of that as well. I may have been safe in that shelter I was using before Hirsch found me…but that is no way to live a life, hidden away from the world."

"No, it isn't," Asuka told her. "And if you showing up was this much of a surprise to those three, then I can't even _imagine_ what the rest of the school's reaction will be."

"There are some…complications with my housing situation, however," Rei said.

"Yeah, they did tear that building down several months ago," Shinji confirmed, sighing. "I think Misato saved what little was in your apartment and has it stored somewhere."

"There was nothing there of monetary or sentimental value," Rei explained, "but I _do_ appreciate the gesture. I will have to thank her for that."

"So…where does that leave you for now?" Asuka spoke up. "And please don't say in the spare room in _our_ apartment."

"I understand your reservations with that thought," Rei began, "and how it could lead to some rather…embarrassing scenarios, but I assure you, that is _not_ the case. Misato has already given me a temporary solution, an empty apartment in the same building but two floors below. She will inform me when something more permanent becomes available."

Asuka's smile turned back into a frown for a moment. "We just want to make sure you're ready to do this," she said.

"I am," Rei spoke with conviction. "Life is meant to be _lived_, not just an existence. You have both taught me that much." The former First Child stood still and silent for a moment before her lips turned upward in a normal-size smile and she wiped away some tears that had managed to build up. "I…I am home."

Asuka nodded and smiled, but remained silent. Shinji smiled and stepped forward, placing his hands on the blue-haired girl's shoulders. "Welcome home, Rei."

**-END-**

**A/N:** Well, there you have it…another story wrapped up. And see, it all came out better (and more coherent) than expected. At least I _hope_ every last detail has been cleared up. But I didn't miss any of the big ones, anyway. Those were the most important. And along the way, we've had some good dramatic moments and action scenes, haven't we?

But I think this might be the end of my action-based stories. Well, minus one unconnected-to-this-saga tale…but I'm going to leave that one for after some others first. I think I'm just going to drift back to more 'standard-for-me' genres for a while. Might be soon, but more likely it won't be until after 2014 begins…we'll just have to see, now won't we? As I've said before: the ideas are plentiful, the time to get them typed up and edited/fixed/picked apart isn't nearly as abundant.

Either way, thanks for sticking around to the end of this saga. Maybe we'll revisit it again one day, maybe not. Who can say?

How'd that last little bit with the CIA agents and Hirsch work out for you, anyway? I'll bet most of you had your money on Conklin being the accomplice (and maybe a few of you had Vosen in mind, too). But I _did_ want to give Rawlins a good reason for his actions, at least. Not just a cut-and-dried, simple villain…more a person with their own beliefs and a (mishandled) sense of patriotism. Same with Hirsch: just a man driven by his goals and a strong faith in science.

On the subject of why I chose to keep Rei with longer hair…ah, well, that's a thing I'm into. To be honest, I think it's sexy as hell. If there's a piece of fanart circulating that involves long-haired Rei…well, chances are I have it already. But if I don't, I will soon. That being said, on the other hand, I don't find the idea of short-haired Asuka _as sexy_ as the original.

Or, in mathematical terms: Rei + long hair is better than Asuka + short hair. However: Rei + long hair = Asuka + long hair _and_ Rei + short hair = Asuka + short hair. That's all I'm saying.

A last pair of songs-to-scenes for the road, however. For the desert chase, you've got a choice of songs this time: find and listen to either _Triad_ by **Pitchsh****ifter** (I personally prefer their older, heavier, Godflesh-like albums) or _Hero_ by **Ministry** (probably my favorite of their guitar-based songs, it has an _excellent_ solo). Now, like **SANCTIONS**, we're going to have an ending theme for this fic, which in this case means you're going to find and listen to _Along the Way_ by **Bad Religion** (which manages to be both a great punk song and also fit in two wah-pedal guitar solos _all in barely over a minute and a half_!). Lyrics are as follows:

_I refuse to abuse  
What is kind to the muse  
But it's there and it's happening  
To me along the way  
As we go through the snow  
We cannot forget our foes  
But the dinner's always waiting  
At the table along the way_

_What you see, not for me  
Isn't what you planned to be  
But you'll have what you wanted  
In the end along the way  
And we'll try as we cry  
And our brothers pass us by  
To be strong through the ages  
Of our tears along the way_

_Now we grow as we show  
That the morals we must know  
Will be shapen and mistaken  
By the falls along the way  
But forget, don't regret  
To find love and happiness  
Unless you're willing to be strong  
When they are gone along the way  
Like Tommy, you are free  
And you will not follow me  
Until we see each other once more  
On the path along the way_

Pre-read was, yet again, done by Ash. Thank you kindly, ma'am…and don't worry, I'm going to give you a break for a while on the longer stories. I think whatever's next is going to based on some of the one-shot ideas you've thrown at me.

As usual: good comments will be appreciated, bad ones will be ignored (or kept for firewood). But I do favor good/helpful criticism, so send it my way! And review! Even if it's not positive, review!

Until our paths next cross,  
**-AngelNo13Bardiel-**


End file.
